The Healer's Daughter
by Fluffball13
Summary: When she was bought by the armored man, Raphtalia expected her life to end. Instead, she found herself in the care of a mysterious healer and fighter who might possibly save the world. With this second chance at life, Raphtalia began to realize that sometimes family doesn't come from blood... And even a hero needs help in a world set against them both.
1. Chapter 1

The horrible man was selling me.

Either that or his torture game ran out of time.

"Dammit! I would like some service!" The horrible man roared.

I gagged and wheezed. He pulled me deeper into a tent by a collar and chain. It was filled with animals and horrible smells. A slave trader's domain as I remember the last one I was in.

"This is one of my best products, good sir." A sleazy voice chimed. "I believe he fits what you are-"

"Hey! I said I need some service, peasant!" The horrible man sneered. He got the attention of a plump man that was dressed nicely. The plump man was showing off a large Wolf Man to someone hidden by the Beastman.

"My, my. Excuse me dear sir, but it seems I have other business to attend to," The plump man gave out a sigh of annoyance. "I shall be right back once I am done."

Huh? I never saw a man hop for a walk, but this plump slave trader did. He came up and gave the horrible man a grin. "How may I help you, sir?... Ah, right, you had a contract, right?... Wait, where is the cat demi-human I sold you?"

"She died," The horrible man snorted, "Hence I came to sell this raccoon Demi-human in her stead."

I froze.

This was the slave trader that the terrible man gotten Rifana from?...

The slave trader that sold my best friend to her death?

Would he be selling me to my death, too?

"Cough!" I hacked out when the horrible man yanked me forward and I fell onto the floor.

I trembled as my chest ached and burnt.

It... Didn't matter anymore.

I failed my parents... No, I failed everyone.

I even caught Rifana's cold.

That would be my end.

Die... Die... Just like everyone kept whispering in my dreams.

Where the villagers blamed me for being a bad kid… Having no right to live as they died.

Not even my name, Raphtalia, was of any worth.

I was to suffer till death finally breaks me free of my mind-numbing nightmares and aching body.

I would never smile again.

I didn't want to... Because... Because I broke the one promise I should have kept no matter what.

"Tch. This goes well against the contract." The plump slave trader snorted, "And she's on the verge of death."

"You will buy her off me?" The horrible man asked in an arrogant tone.

"Yes, but her worth is well under what it used to be. I must take away the lost time from the price. Especially with the chance of her dying before resale-"

"Hm-hum." A cough interrupted the plump slave trader, "How much is her original value? If in normal condition?" A rough sounding voice grumbled out. It was enough to make the plump slave trader and the horrible man jumped.

"A... A golem?" I whispered. I looked up at a giant made of leather and metal. The shadows that came off his armor made him look fierce and a pair of glowing blue eyes to be seen though his helm's half-visor.

Glowing blue eyes that were so cold and lifeless... I truly wondered if some magician used magic to make a living creature out of armor.

"Who are you?" The horrible man snapped at the iron giant. He stood there unfazed and looked at the plump slave trader.

"The price?" He repeated. His voice made him sound sick and rough... Like he had something stuck in his throat or his nose clogged up.

"About ten gold. Now, she might be only worth a single gold piece in such condition." The plump slave trader sighed while looking at me. "I have to give her medicine and hope for the best."

"One gold piece?!" The horrible man snarled, "How can she be worth so little now!"

"Maybe if you took better care of your slaves then their worth would be more." My eyes widen at the golem. "... Are you sure one gold piece. A hundred silver is what she's worth?" The iron golem looked at the plump slave trader.

The horrible man that was my owner was turning red with anger. He looked ready to hurt someone...

Likely me.

I curled into a ball.

I don't want to be whipped! Not anymore!

"Yes."

"Then, I will pay three hundred silver for the girl." The iron golem said and he looked at the horrible man's face... Wait, he's shorter than he looked? He was taller than the nasty man with hate filled eyes and looked like a nobleman… But not a giant with realizing his size to the cages around us.

"You can take it or leave it... Or is your hearing just as short as our temper?"

"You..."

"Please do not fight in my establishment," With a snap of his fingers, scary men with huge muscles appeared near the plump slave trader and us. "I am not afraid to kick out an unruly customer."

"Then please throw this rude child out," The horrible man snarled.

"I am not referring to him, good sir. If I remember correctly, he's the one offering you more than me. You were the one to interrupt my business with him beforehand, no?" The plump man sighed with a shrug as the horrible man glared at him. "And, personally, I am starting to-"

"Fine!" The horrible man snarled at the iron golem. "Four hundred silver."

"Two hundred."

"What?!"

"If you haggle, then I shall haggle back. Would you like it at a hundred fifty or take my offer of three hundred?" The iron golem growled back.

"Fine! Three hundred it is!" The horrible man threw the chain at the iron golem. "You better pay up or you'll find yourself in a collar, you rat!"

"No need to fuss." The iron golem reached into his armor though the neck opening and pulled out a pouch. He tossed it to the horrible man. "Three hundred silver, exact." We all waited as the horrible man counted the coins and put them away. He then snorted back at the golem and stomped off without a word.

"Well, rarely do someone skip the middleman like that." The plump slave trader chimed, "You're already giving me goosebumps. How about I do the processing for cheap? Forty silver?"

"On the condition, you don't make me into a slave... And do you have a bucket," The iron golem asked?

"Yes, right over there near... Wait, what?" I only stared as the iron golem bolted to the bucket and collapsed to his knees and hands. The sounds of wrecking and sloshing made my face heat up.

Was my new owner... Sick? Like me?

"Are you alright, good sir?" The plump slave owner asked. He picked up the chain my owner dropped. "Plus, I would never sell such a good customer as yourself. In fact, I hope you become a regular!"

He must have thought I would run away... There's no way I could considering how everything ached and hurt. I probably trip before reaching the exit.

"Coming from the man who happened to be talking to one of that bird mask guys about making me a slave?" The plump slave trader's face turned a rosy color. My new owner got back on his feet and dusted himself off.

Huh…His voice now sounded... younger?

Not adult… but close? I couldn't tell.

"What do you-Oh!" The plump slave trader put his free hand over his mouth. "My my! Well, if I knew who you were, I would have gotten something more in taste with your tastes in-"

Slam!

I jumped and trembled. The cage near me had several of its bars…

They broke when my owner's hand punched right through it.

If he hit me with such strength... I wouldn't live.

I would snap like a twig and die.

"I didn't do it." He growled out. His eyes had gone from lifeless to scolding hot. So hot that it seemed to turn his eyes into flames.

"I see," The plump slave trader sighed, "However, to think instead of considering that interesting order… I get myself quite a customer. Now, let's make her yours, good sir. You will need to share your information through blood for the curse to register you."

I gulped as the slave trader snapped his fingers. A man in robes appeared with a jar of ink.

"Is it alright if I try something instead of blood?" My new owner sighed. He held his hand over a table with a dish on it.

"What might that-Oh?" My eyes widened. A glowing orange substance came out of the golem's metal gloves and dropped into the dish. It seemed to pulse, as if alive.

When the black ink from the jar hit the liquid, it turned a scolding reddish-orange color that seemed angry.

My cloak was pulled up by the robed man. He then dipped a brush into the oddly colored ink. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes as I felt the ink painted onto the curse magic. A magic that forced me to obey my owner's commands.

"Aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiieeeeee," I howled out in agony.

It hurt so much. It was worse than the past times I was registered. My body seemed to pulse as something warm, almost scolding hot, seemed to seep from the curse and into my chest.

Every inch of my body ached. My vision narrowed everything spun.

I didn't know when the spell to register a slave ended... All I knew was last was sweet, painless darkness welcomed me next

When I woke up, I found myself laying on a sheet. My body had been washed off… And I was wearing odd clothes? It seemed like a dark shirt and pants... But, it wasn't like anything I saw in this country of Melromarc.

They were big on me and tied up so I could move in them.

"Er… So… This herb is… No, if I look closer, it kind of looks like mint I use back home… Yet here… Scary." Mumbling brought my drowsy mind into focus. "I agree, Dad. I wonder how Kaguya and her kind survived when she arrived back home."

"Huh?" I sat up and saw quite an odd scene before me.

The iron golem was sitting next to a fire with a cooking stand… And surrounded by books, long rolls of paper, and odd tools. Tools I've only seen in the herbalist's home back in my village.

The sun showed his intimating figure better and it was even… scarier than in the dark tent.

"Oh? You're awake?" I froze as my owner looks at me. His eyes were soft instead of cold or hot. "How are you feeling?" He got up from where he was studying and kneeled before me...

Wait... He's not as tall as I remember... He looked so much bigger in the tent! He just looks like a short adult…

Okay, a medium adult considering the plump slave trader and my past owner.

"Are you alright?" He asked again and I nodded. With thinking about it...

My body no longer ached so bad as it did before.

"Good. I was worried my healing would not be able to fix all that guy did to you," My owner let out a breath of relief. "Never seen a civilian that beaten up before. Only myself back in the day at your age… And maybe Shikamaru when he had the bad luck of getting Kiba as a sparring partner." My owner chuckled while he ruffled my hair.

"Huh?" I blinked as he rubbed my ears. It felt kind of nice. When I looked down... I realized I was no longer covered in bruises and cuts. Instead, my skin was pale with patches of yellow where the bruises were finishing their healing.

"As you can guess, I'm a healer in training." My owner said with an air of… jolly? "Now, what's your name? You have one, right?"

I frowned and looked away.

There was no point in saying it.

This young man would be my last owner. I know this because I... I didn't have much time left.

Cough cough!

The cold was still with me.

"Eeeen." I groaned. My chest burned due to the curse. It ate at my magic power and zapped me.

"Ack!" My owner gasped, "That counted as an order?! Hurry! Say your name! I don't know how to turn it ooooooooffffff!" He cried out. I could see tears in his eyes. He grabbed my shoulder and my eyes widen.

Nooo!

He was going to beat me!

"R-Raphtalia!" I gasped out and went into a fit of coughing. The curse began to die down. I wheezed to try to catch my breath.

"Raf... Tail... Iea?" He slowly pronounced, "Raphtalia. Raphtalia... Raphtalia... Okay, got it. Let's deal with that nasty cough." I watched cautiously as he moved to my side... Where an odd chest with many drawers was leaning against a tree?

"Now, let's see... Aelo... Cofemy... Lidl... Ah, wait, this one is the one I needed." I pulled some grass out of one of the drawers and moved back to the fire. He put the grass in a pot that was boiling. "Now, let that seep and then the herbal tea will be done."

"Herbal... Tea?" I asked. Wasn't he going to hurt me for coughing? Or trying to avoid saying my name?

"Yes. I ended up breaking my field kit mortar and pestle. This should do for your cough… At least, I hope I am doing this right." My owner sighed. He took something from the other side of the fire. "Are you hungry?"

My owner held up a fish skewered on a stick.

Food?

No. He was going to throw it to the ground the instant I reach for it.

I shook my head.

I know he would get angry if I was happy. If I-

Rumble.

Noooo!

He was going to yell at me!

I shook my head harder.

I wanted to tell him I was just fine, but my mouth became dry.

It was fine.

So, don't be mad at me!

Don't whip me!

My owner... Just sighed?

I felt my clenched hand had something slipped into it.

Was... He angry?

I cracked opened an eye I hadn't realized I closed.

My owner was back at the fire. He grabbed another fish and began to eat with his back to me. I looked at my hands and found the fish in it.

He... Was feeding me?

He was probably playing a prank... But, I didn't care.

I tore into the fish as fast as I could.

This might be my last meal.

It tasted good even with just being fish. I guessed my new owner was at least giving me my last rights.

Those so-called rights criminals were supposed to have.

"Here." He offered me some strangely color liquid once the fish was a skeleton. I took it and sipped it.

"Blech!" I gasped and stuck out my tongue.

Soooooo bitter!

"Drink it. It will make you feel better."

Nooo! He will get anger if I don't drink it!

I could feel the curse begin to burn and gulped down the whole glass. My face felt stiff after swallowing it all down and my stomach turned.

"You need to drink the whole pot." My face drained of blood, but I did as my owner asked me.

"Oooh..." I groaned.

My stomach was bloated. I drank all that supposed herbal tea. Why would he...

Oh?

I haven't coughed for a little while.

Did that tea cure my cough?

"Alright. Packed up." I looked back at my owner. He had packed everything away. The fire was now ashes buried under the earth. He put his weird chest on his back with a lid now covering the drawers. "Come on. We need to sell most of these herbs."

"O-Okay." I nodded and looked at his outstretched, armored hand. I finally noticed he wore a mantle around his shoulders. It made them look bigger and covered his right side.

No wonder I confused him for a giant. My owner just looked big with being wide. Even with the armor, without the mantle… He would look a bit thin compared to adventurers I have seen sometimes back home.

"Hold it. I don't want to lose you in the crowd." I took his hand and was surprised by the gentleness.

Wasn't he a warrior or something?

Shouldn't his grip be hard and unforgiving as he looked?

I pondered this as we left the seemingly endless fields of grass… To a fortress of a castle.

I shivered at the gate guards' glares at us when we entered.

They are mad because of me, right?

Everyone was mad at me, it seems. People on the streets would whisper and glare at my owner and me as we passed by.

This place must really hate Demi-humans like me.

"Gramps! I got some herbs and medicine for ya!" My noise burnt with entering a shop with a leaf on its sign. Inside was full of shelves with many herbs and jars. A mist of seemingly endless wisps of smoke gave a mysterious air to the place.

"I hear ya, kid." A fit, old man snorted from behind the counter.

WHAMP!

"EH?!" I gasped in shock. My owner grabbed the book that had hit his helmet out of the air.

"That's a book on proper techniques for processing plants and medicine. I noticed your medicines are still a bit unrefined." The old man pointed his pipe at my master. "So, what you got for me?"

"Heh heh. Sorry." Master stored the book away into his armor and put the case onto the shop owner's counter. "I've collected quite a lot of herbs and made some medicine... But, I am wondering if you have some old tools lying around. My tools broke... And I'm broke." Master let out a weak laugh.

"I can tell with that armor." The old medicine man sighed, "Well, I got some old stuff I wouldn't mind giving ya. You are becoming my little protégé of sorts."

And after that... I was at a lost. I tried to keep up with my master and his supposed teacher's words to only made my head hurt. It ended with my master getting a bunch of odd tools he stored away in his chest and several silver coins.

The next shop we went to... It scared me to death.

"Uncle! I need back stock clothes, a knife, staff, and gloves for about six to seven silver!" Master shouted with a stride into the scary place.

Spears, knives, bows... All sorts of tools meant for violence and hurting others. I found my whole body going cold. Yet, I still followed behind Master in fear of him snapping.

"Geez kid. What you spent all that... Oh?" A huge man wearing smithing clothes cocked his head at me. "Who's the... You bought a slave?" He frowned at us.

"I... Ended up in the wrong place... Thankfully, I got out of it without selling myself... At the cost of her." Master sighed.

Wait… Was that relief in his tone?

"I mean... I just couldn't leave her there. I mean, not after coming from war and…" Master smacked his lips and went silent.

"Kid... That good heart of yours is going to end up getting ya killed." The huge man sighed, "Alright. A knife and staff? Interesting combination."

"I want to figure out what works for her. We will be fighting even if I don't wanna. Better teach her right then have her die."

Die?!

I wanted to cry.

Have I been so bad that I must fight monsters?

The shop owner and my master quickly found a bronze knife and a small wooden staff for me. They then had me change into a white undershirt and red over shirt I was more used to seeing before my village was destroyed.

I even got a bag with more clothes. Oddly, the dark clothes weren't in there.

"Okay, Raphtalia. I am giving you a knife and staff due to we will be going to dangerous places." My owner said. He held the knife out to me. The staff stayed on the counter. "I know it is probably scary for you, but I need your assistance in fighting. However, if you fight by my side, I will protect you."

"Huh?" I cocked my head. He handed me the blade and staff along with their holsters. "W-What do you mean?"

No!

He will probably get mad at me back talking!

"Because… I'm too strong."

Eh?

I stared at my master.

What… kind of answer was that?

"Er… That came out wrong." Master pinched his visor. "I have a lot of people watching me, so I can't go all out. At least not with knowing who's my enemy and possibly causing problems. Which I rather not happen. So, I need a helper for when I'm going around... Oh! Can you read?" His tone shifted to sudden joy.

"I-If it's simple," I replied. I was so shocked I just said it without thinking.

"Awesome!" He grabbed my shoulder and then yanked me into a hug. How could he be so strong, yet his hug so gentle? … Oh, he was only using one arm?

I'd probably be crushed into mush if he used both.

"My cure for my woes! If you keep surprising me with such good things, then I'll have to spoil you rotten!" Master twirled me around with pure joy in his voice. "You're already paying me back for the money I've spent!"

I was speechless... Did he really say that?

No!

He had to be luring me into a trap!

Make me feel secure and then stomp down on any hope and happiness!

Just like the others.

"Thanks, Uncle."

"More like I am trying to figure out if you're way too naive or a slippery little-"

"U~ncle." A creepy voice came out of Master's voice. "Please do not disrespect my father."

"Sorry, sorry. Forgot it translates the saying to something rude to you." Uncle sighed, "See ya and better not come back pinching bronze."

"Not making any promises," Master said before we left the shop.

However, to my dismay... My stomach began to growl again.

No!

Now he would really be mad!

Maybe even beat me with the staff under his arm…Or stab me with the blade he got me!

There's no way he would be happy if he must-

"Thought the fish were kind of small," I almost tripped and fell on my face. I swung my arms out and managed to keep my balance. "I wonder if there is a good place to eat around here?"

Master lead me to another shop. One that sold food...

But, this time, the employees and owner didn't look too happy to see us. Still, they seated us down as I looked around to get my mind off the nasty looks.

There was even a family with a child. Jealousy knotted in my gut as they chatted and ate together.

Their faces with smiles and without any worries.

I missed my parents so much.

"I'll have the cheapest lunch you've got. Give my companion what that kid is having over there."

"What?!" I looked back and saw my glaze had wondered to what the kid was eating. Just seeing it and his happy family made me yearn for it, yet my new owner just bought it for me?

Who was this insane person?

I couldn't believe my own ears.

Wasn't everyone outside my village supposed to be evil?

That's what all the owners and slave traders I been through showed me... Right?

"W-Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

I was a slave.

Why were you treating me like a normal person!

"Hm?" He frowned before realizing what I said. "You looked like you wanted to eat it. Did you want to eat something else?

I shook my head. "Why are you feeding me?"

No one has ever treated me this way since I became a slave.

"Eh? I already said it. You looked like ya wanted to eat that." Master sighed. He even rolled his eyes at me! "What's so hard to understand about that?"

"But..."

"Just eat. You're still quite ill. If ya stay skinny and don't get some meat on your bones, you're just gonna die."

Die?... Right. I would die...

Just like Rifana.

I'd die of the same disease even if my owner made my cough go away.

"Here you are." The waitress set a big, elaborate meal in front of me. There was a flag sticking out of it.

What I was envious of, only minutes before, I had one of my own now.

I hesitated.

I bet that when I went to eat it, Master would throw it to the ground and laugh at me.

Or maybe even spat into my food before I bit into it.

Or maybe he was waiting for me to start and throw my drink in my face and food?

"Aren't cha gonna eat?" My owner asked with a strip of meat… hanging out under his visor? He was eating with his visor down? … And he looked very confused to me?

"Can I?" I asked in a pitiful voice.

No. Hope.

If he saw that, he would crush it.

"Yeah. Hurry up. I wanna try and get in the forest today. I heard there are lots of herbs there."

He would probably destroy it all.

I knew he would.

I slowly reached out my hand while I glanced at him.

He... He didn't look like he was going to do anything. If anything, he glared at the red fruits on his plate?

I touched the food.

No reaction.

Still had a glaring match with the fruit.

I plucked the little flag out. Accomplishment filled me for the first time in ages.

I felt...

If I had that flag, I didn't need anything from anyone.

I felt like I was back in my village.

I felt like it was the very same flag, the one that we'd lost.

I held tight to the flag as I ate my food without any manners. It was so delicious that I found tears streamed down my cheeks.

If I cried, he'd yelled at me for sure.

I tried to wipe them away without letting him notice.

"Is it good?"

"Yes!"

No!

I'd accidently answered him… And Master saw that I was happy and crying.

He would punish me for sure!

"That's good. Since my bacon sucks… How can you make bacon watery?" Master mumbled before he patted me on the head. "Plus, it's alright to cry when you're happy. You ain't a crybaby for that."

That's all he said.

I couldn't understand.

I held the flag in my hands tightly.

I felt like... It was filled with something I had forgotten.

Compared to the flag our lord had given us… This one was very small and cheap.

Yet, it felt like it contained all that I'd lost. It felt like it wanted me to remember something important.

I turned to the iron golem that was my owner and master.

He just looked angry at his food as he ate. Yet, I could see something else amongst his silt narrow eyes.

What was it?

Was he... Really a nice person?

Wasn't it an act?

I had so many doubts.


	2. Chapter 2

A lot happened after that strange meal.

We spent a whole day exploring all kinds of places. From fields to forests to the river side.

Master had me start with fighting Balloons. Odd monsters that were round and bounced around. They were scary with their big maws… But, once I popped them… They didn't seem as dangerous as I once thought.

The Loomushes were even less scary than the Red Balloons, the nastiest of Balloons we came across.

They reminded me of mushrooms in my Mommy's kitchen, only bigger than me and with beady eyes. I sliced through those white, green, and blue ones with ease with my knife.

Yet, to my surprise, did not Master attacked any monsters. He would use a shield to protect me… Many different ones, in fact, but never once did he throw a punch or even kick.

He actually experimented with how to block attacks with his shield.

Was he really, really strong? Or was he just a liar?…

Just like my past owners.

We made camp near the river… and I got quite a surprise.

"Let's see if this work. Shadow Clone Spell!"Master made a funny pose with his hand…

Waaah!

Several of my Master appeared from puffs of smoke!

"Finally got it right." Master pumped his fist in pride. "You go fishing, you go collect more plants, you two get to crafting, and the rest of you to try whatever you can think of."

"Yes, sir!" All the clones shouted and ran off into various directions. I could only frown when some of them tried to walk across the river. They only sunk for their troubles. And others fell from trees… With trying to run up them?

"Dammit… My worst enemy is back," Master sighed as he shook his head.

"Okay. Raphtalia." I jumped and looked at Master. "I finally figured out how this stupid curse thing works. I've turned it off everything that curse won't hurt you anymore."

What?!

No, it had to be a lie.

There was no way an owner would ever turn off a curse's choices. It was what kept them in control of the slave.

"I'm going to rest first. I think you would like a bath, so," He pulled off his mantle… Exposing an orange one hidden under the green one he had on.

How… many mantles do one need?

"You can use this to keep warm once you bathed. Well, if you want to. When the moon gets... About where you can see it over the trees, wake me up as I know my clones won't. You can eat any fish my clone fishing cooks if you like."

And with a yawn, my owner flopped down and began to snore.

He was still wearing the armor…

How... Could he do that?

I decided not to question it.

I really did need a bath. Maybe a hair cut as well.

The water was a little cold, but not unbearable. Feeling the grim and dirt come off my body felt very good along. Even the weird burn left my nose.

The warmth of the fire was even better. There with were three fish cooking due to my Master's copy's hand.

"Here. The rest you can eat. They will be in this cloth for breakfast." I nodded before he gave me the fish.

And I almost dropped it as my eyes widen wide.

The copy disappeared into smoke!

"Amazing," I whispered out before taking a bite of the fish.

It was delicious.

This whole day delicious food was given to me.

Once I finished, I glanced at the sleeping form of my master.

He was doing this on purpose, wasn't he?

He was just softening me up and would push me down again.

The others did it. Especially that nasty man that was my last owner.

Thinking of the flag... I gripped the hilt of my dagger.

I glanced around.

The clones were busy and not even paying attention to their creator or me.

I was going to die soon… Might as well chance it.

I carefully took off the mantle and walked towards my master.

Careful... Not a sound.

This was my one chance.

If he told the truth... This was my one chance for freedom.

I glanced back at the clones.

None of them had looked up from their work.

I stood above my owner.

I slowly took out the blade from its stealth.

His neck area was exposed. I couldn't see it clearly due to the shadows, but it was skin and no chainmail.

I heard if you cut the throat, almost anything dies...

Or, at least Kiel said so when we were together back in the village.

All I have to do was stab him and it would be all over.

I raised the blade up high and...

My knees began to tremble and my heart dropped.

If I stabbed him...

Wouldn't he bleed?

No! I have to!

This may be my only chance to regain what I lost!

But, I'm scared of blood! Thinking back to... To...

Red flashed before my vision along with the torn up shadows of-

Clang!

No!

I dropped the blade out of my shaky hands.

It landed inside his-

"Brat, you sure got guts to try something like that."

"Eeek!" I squeaked out as my Master sat up.

He pulled the blade out from his armor before he looked at me.

I trembled at slitted, hot eyes. The hatred in them made me want to die.

Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me.

I'm sorry!

Why wasn't my mouth working!

I clinched my head and prepared for the beating.

Yet… Only a sigh came out of his mouth?

"That stupid monkey of a son forgot to sharpen this piece of metal." I peeked through my bangs. He inspected the edge of the knife. "Wouldn't want this breaking on us till we can afford it."

"A-Aren't you..." I looked down and gripped my dress.

I was trying to kill him!

Of course, he would hate me and beat me and starve me and-

"No. They treated you badly," I only nodded softly. Tears in my closed eyes as I curled into a ball. "You… also lived in a cage, huh?"

"Y-Yes, sir." His voice was rough and deep compared to before.

"I won't do the same." My eyes widen at my Master and I saw those heated eyes aimed right at the flames of the fire. "I know what's it like… Though, your suffering only compares to a sliver of hair compared to my own. Possibly the same for my son's own suffering."

Those eyes were full of hate and anger…Yet, there was an odd thing in those eyes. As if...

As if they understood me.

"My son won't ever do whatever the others did to you. He's too soft to even do that to his enemies." Master snorted while looking at the knife with a perplex expression.

What... was he talking about?

"Your… son?" I asked.

"Your owner." My eyes went wide as he sharpened the blade. Oh, so you use a stone to sharpen… Wait, why was he holding the stone with his feet? Wasn't that dangerous?

"Since my…My old man told me to stay in the seal, I've continued to reside within my son even after getting a taste of freedom. I guess he forgot to tell you I take control when he sleeps to ensure of no assassins taking his life."

"Wait… You're…" I gulped, "A-A ghost?"

A hearty laugh boomed out of my Master's armor. "N-Now, that's a first."

"T-Then a demon?"

"No, not even close though people do call my kind such." Master snorted. "Hm… How to explain it to an infant like yourself? Is there some kind of special energy these pesky humans here use?"

"Energy?"… And why did Master say, pesky humans?

Wasn't he a human, too?

"Er…" I best answer him or else he would be mad! Think, think-"Oh! Magic!" I remember Dad always using magic. He specialized in Light Magic and could even heal people.

"Magic is what it is called, huh?" Master chuckled. "You could say I am a being comprised completely of something similar to magic."

"H-How's that possible?" I asked. A magical creature? "Are you a golem?"

"Hm… Go-lem?" Master asked back.

"I-I read about them in stories. They are fake creatures brought to life by magic and alchemy…" Or I hope I was right.

It felt so long ago… The memories of my childhood slowly fading further and further into dust.

"Ah, then I say that's exactly what my kin and I are." Master gave me back my sharpened blade.

Er… I can't tell if it was sharp or not. Did he do it right?

"The old man created my siblings and me to store large amounts of energy and protect a seal… Sadly, humans forgot what we were and sealed us into people. My son being my latest host and his mother my host before."

"You were inside his mother?" How that work? No, how could Master… No, Master's father be inside him now?

"Yes and I only learned recently all her pulling my… magic and me trying to escape got me a lovely, if not a knuckleheaded son. That I almost killed a few times." I just gave a blank stare at my Master's father as he let out a weak chuckle. "You can rest, child. I'll keep watch. You need to recover from your illness."

"O-Okay. Cough."

See. There it was again.

Rifana's cold.

If Master… Whoever he was... didn't kill me in my sleep, surely this would kill me.

"Oie, Dad!" I heard a shout and looked up to see Master's father caught a vial from one of Master's clones... Confusing.

He then handed the vial to me.

"Drink it. It should make you feel better."

I guess... This was my punishment.

It was likely to be poison... But, hopefully, it ended my life quickly.

I took a gulp down and instantly gagged it out.

It was even more bitter than the herbal tea! So bitter that my tongue curled in disgust.

"Ack! You fool! Don't waste it!" He forced the bottle back into my mouth, trying to get me to drink it. "Don't waste precious medicine! That fool and you need all the money you can to survive!"

"But, it's biiiiiiitteeer... And makes my chest huuuurt..." I whined out, trying to escape from the bottle.

"That means it's working! You have a lung infection!"

"Wha-Ugh!" He forced the bottle into my mouth, but I knocked it to the ground.

"Noooooo! A whole bottle wasted!" He cried out in agony. "The money it could have brought in."

"Y-You know what I have?" I had to know!

What was it that killed Rifana!

"Yes. I can smell it and my son has been becoming quite a healer," My Master's father snorted as if it was obvious. "That and unlike what everyone thinks back in that dust bowl, my son was quite a sick child in the first few years of his life. Hence his phobia of… needles."

"Needles?" Why would he be afraid of needles? Aren't they for sewing?

"Yes... Agh... Just thinking of it reminds me of the time he had a spinal tap." His whole armor shuttered, "Very painful to the point _I_ felt it. You have a needle this big jabbed up your back."

"Eeeeeh?!" I yelped. He gave a length of several inches with his hand.

What sort of torture was that?!

And how was Master walking after such a thing jabbed through his back?!

Master's Father caught more vials of medicine. "Round two!"

"Nooooooo!" I whined as came at me with the medicine again.

In the end, he forced several bottles of medicine into me. My cough did go away... And I felt very sleepy.

Did... Does he forgive me for trying to kill him?

Or was the father just too kind and my master would have killed me?

Why was this person so nice to me?… Or, what was with this weird person?

The latter was possible. This man could just be a crazy person and would snap any moment.

I didn't want to sleep.

I was scared he would attack me... As well as _that_ _…_

But I did...

It started the same.

The monsters appeared and attacked at me. Their sharp maws tried to grab me and tear me apart. I screamed for help, but no one came as I ran as hard I could.

Then, it became different.

The dream that haunted me for weeks changed.

"Raphtalia..." My parents were standing on top of the cliff. As always in my nightmares.

"Daddy! Mommy!" I cried out. I ran at them with all my might.

I wanted to see them. I wanted to stay with them.

Tears filled my eyes even if I shouldn't in front of my parents. They had made me promise not to cry.

"It's okay... It's okay." Daddy said.

"Don't cry. Be strong."

"Ugh... But," I found myself crying.

This was the first time they didn't remind me of failing.

That I didn't deserve to live and should die like the nights before.

I just kept on crying with my parents held me and rubbed my head.

"We are always watching over you."

"Yes. Please, be happy."

"But," I looked at them. Tears still flowed from my eyes.

"You'll be okay with him..."

Then... I woke up.

I couldn't believe it.

My new master held me and rubbed my head.

He comforted me, a Demi-human slave.

Master wasn't a bad person.

He wouldn't play games with me, wouldn't hurt me.

He even forgave me for almost killing him.

He was clumsy and rude and weird, but he was a good person.

He didn't say anything as I cried.

Only once I was done did he say he would take a little nap… And his father came back out and simply fished while waiting for my owner to wake up.

However, I could care less.

I finally realized what that little white flag was trying to remind me of.

It was what hope was.

And it was the iron golem before me.

—

By the time Master woke up and switched back, my cough had come back. He gave me some medicine before we headed to town.

Still so bitter and had an odd odor… But, I guess that was better than my chest aching.

We stopped by Gramp's medicine shop first. Gramps seemed a bit happier with the products, even if he seemed oddly somber to me.

Master still got a good price and that's all I cared about.

As long as I kept Master happy… Maybe being with this crazy person would be alright.

I was surprised when Master didn't go somewhere to sell the items we collected from monsters.

Instead, we headed straight to a huge building with lots of different people coming and going.

People with weapons and all sorts of gear on them. Maybe I was wrong on my thoughts before.

There were several desks within the building and lots of bulletin boards with papers all over them. We stood in what looked to be a lobby area with chairs and tables. Various people sat around, either selling goods or chatting normally like they were not handling sharp and pointy things.

"Okay, Raphtalia, this is where I will need a little help from you," I nodded as he pulled out a few books from his armor. Anything to keep my mind off the dangerous items near me now. "I can't read your language real well. I am working on it, but… My Dad's handwriting is bad even if he's better at it, so I think I can learn better from you than him."

"Um hm." I nodded and took the books. They were oddly all books on making medicine and plants. There was even a dictionary that had seen better days.

"Now, be a good girl and I'll treat you to whatever you want." Then I saw my Master flinched. "Don't spoil the child," He flinched once more. "Dad… don't take over my mouth…Sorry, guess I forgot to tell you." My Master gave me a meek laugh.

"It's okay!" Sure, I still have some doubts... But, so far I've been wrong about him... Er, or was it both of them?

Weird dealing with two people in one body. Especially being a son and father… And I didn't know if that was the truth, but it probably best to just see the two… people as such till I can figure it out.

Plus, if I was dealing with an insane person, truth kind of was hard to tell from the lies. Mostly since said a person believed in such lies as truth.

I've seen it happen over and over again back in the slave dealers' domains.

However, I want to see what healers do to cure people. If... I do keep living, maybe I could help save people as a healer?

"Ah, good, the Armor Healer is here today."

Eeeeeeeeh?!

A scary man held a bloody arm chuckled as he walked up to Master. He had a big sword strapped to his back.

"Why didn't cha go to the Church for this?" Master whacked the arm after the scary man sat in the chair before him. "You guys can't be cheapskates on such things. I'm charging extra as you need fluids, too. I am still getting that to work better."

"Don't care. The Church's prices are getting ridiculous with the prophecy." I watched as Master's hand glowed orange. He grasped the bloody arm and ropes of the orange spread out onto arm-like tentacles. "Worse, any freelance healers like yourself are being swooped up by the Church or forced to help the army. Even the Adventurer healers are harassed."

"Well, that's one thing I don't have to worry about," Master sighed and shifted his hand slightly. I heard a snap and flinched as the scary man groaned. "Seriously? You been walking around with a broken arm?"

"Heh. It was a tougher fight than I expected." Was the scary man's answer. Master's reply was a prompt smack his arm and made the scary man hiss in pain. "Okay! Okay! I'll be more careful!"

"Good. With all the prophecy stuff and all, you guys may be what protects the civies through it all. I don't think four heroes can save the world. At least, alone," Master sighed while the magic energy disappeared.

What?! The four Holy Heroes were summoned?...

Heh. If Rifana lived a little longer, maybe we could have met the Shield Hero she wanted to marry so much.

Master got a bit of silver once he cleaned the arm to show just scars left… And the scary man went straight to a bulletin board.

"Jeez... Though, can I complain since I'm the same?" Master sighed. He cleaned off his gauntlet of the blood… By making it evaporate? He made his armor heat up somehow!

No. Wait a second…

"H-How did you heal him?" I asked with curiosity. Daddy could use a little recovery magic.

Yet, magic always needed a chant to work.

Something about power and commanding it, I think?

Master wasn't using any chants. Sometimes he would make funny forms with his hand... But, that was all. No words.

It was unlike any magic I've seen.

"Oh... Ah... How to explain it?" Master scratched the back of his helmet before groaning. "Geez... Dad, you're better at this stuff than me." A snort came out and the magician sitting down looked at Master with worry. "Why couldn't I got a son with _brains?_ "

"Oh, the father," He could heal, too?

"My brat is in control. I'm just controlling his tongue, human." I raised an eyebrow at Master as he went to work on the freaked-out magician's ankle. "Though my son is of flesh and blood like you, his… magic reserves are much like mine. Since we are beings of raw magic, we can easily transform our magic reserves into what we need."

"What you need?" I frowned, "Don't ya need a chant to make magic work?"

"Er… I think Dad was trying to say is we are using a more… a rougher version of magic." Oh, Master was back voice wise. "Though, I'm trained in a material art form of magic. When you see me doing hand signs, I'm basically doing what you call a chant... Only, I do mine more for focus than to produce a specific effect like they are made for."

"Hand signs?" Master form one with his hand with finishing his job. Flames sparked off his hand before disappearing.

"The art of the ninja… Or, as I've been slowly shifting to its precursor, the sect of the ninja. It uses both health and magic power to create effects on the world. That energy is called chakra from where I come from." Master sighed while glaring at the magician. "Seriously? Do you Adventurers even take care of your bodies? You had torn tendons."

"S-Sorry."

"Eeek!" I gasped, "Can't you die using that?!"

Health was important!

If one's health hit zero, you died! No exceptions!

"Yep... That is, if not for status magic." Master answered while receiving his pay from his frightened patient. "When I got it, I learned that it's much like how magicians meditate to recover magic power after using a lot of spells… At least, I think that what magicians do, right?"

Master looked at his patient with a hum.

"Y-Yes." The patient squeaked out before he escaped into the crowd.

"I can store up chakra in reserves and use it in battle instead of constantly making it. My people thought they needed to do the latter," Master then snorted. "Though, that's actually a little trade secret my family hadn't told anyone outside those they trusted. Not that I blame them with being prisoners of war for over the last few decades."

"Prisoner... Of war?" I gulped.

War was bad. I remember some of the elders saying what happened was just as bad as war.

"Er... Basically, in a war, enemies are sometimes taken as prisoners. Usually, there are laws that should give them basic rights." Master said, his voice becoming cold. "However, most times... That's not the case."

"I... See..." I looked down at the books.

Master and his father didn't want to talk about it. I could understand as there were things I didn't want to talk about either.

With us both fell to silence, we focused on the work given to us. Personally, though... I never knew there were so many confusing words when it came to plants and medicine.

Or that plants had so many uses. Like a Tinm could be used for medical uses instead of just adding a sweet flavor to stuff. Or there was a lot of poisonous plants…

Kiel… If you are still alive, you were lucky before with just getting the runs from your little snack!

"You!"A shout dragged me from my focus. A few ladies and men in nice clothes for this place stomped towards us.

"Get out!" They glared at us and some even snarled.

"What's the problem? Peddlers can use this space." Master said while popping a shoulder back in place for a hunter. How he did it with jabbing the man's shoulder, I did not know.

"Yet, you aren't a peddler." A man with glasses snorted at Master. "You're scum bending the rules to fit your game. Now get out."

"Odd. It seems you're really want to kick out the last healer around here." Master's voice rose and gathering attention. The looks in the adventurer's eyes… I didn't like it one bit.

Only, instead of aimed at Master… It was aimed at the mad group. "Or, is this another royal decree like you guys not allowed to give me work through quests like the others?"

"What?!" There were loud shouts, but I didn't get a chance to see who shouted.

"No matter," Master picked me up after all the books and such into the chest. How… did he get everything packed away so quickly? "I rather not spend my time with bigots who care more about face than the people who are trying to protect them."

And, with that, Master bolted.

I was flying. The wind whistling past my ears.

Or, Master made it look that way. He hopped across roofs as if his armor was clouds.

It was then I noticed it.

It was hard not to with right in my face.

On Master's left arm was a shield. It was a simple shield with seemingly a green gem embedded in it.

Why did he fight with just a shield if he was so strong? That thought echoed through my head as we reentered the forest to fight.

We fought monsters that looked like eggs came alive. Eggups if I remember correctly. They smelled horrible when you crack the shell apart.

"Eeeew." I dragged the blade over grass to get the goo off. So nasty, nasty.

"Okay." I looked up and I gasped.

The pieces of the Eggup's shell disappeared into the shield!

And then, in a slight gust of wind, it turned into an egg-shaped shield with the green gem in the middle.

"Master! What are you?!" I shouted with having enough.

First of him being kind to me.

Next, he shared his body with his father and they were both magical golems.

Then the weird healing magic that seemed dangerous, yet simple.

And now a shape-shifting shield?

"Just who are you?" I glared at him and stomped my foot.

I wanted answers and I wanted them now!

"Oh..." Master cocked his head before laughing.

"What's funny?!" I growled with bristled tail.

He really turned off the curse. Back-talking like this would usually make the curse burn viciously.

"I mean it! I don't even know your name! Or names or whatever!"

It was frustrating to know so little.

It made me anxious, waiting for something to happen…

Yet none of it came.

"Eh?" Master blinked at me. "Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" He bowed at me. "I'm usually quite good at giving introductions on myself."

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow. Master adjusted his helmet.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki. Future Fire... Right, chances of ending back there anytime soon are low... So, a future healer who aims to aid those around me and the current Hero of the Shield." He put his arm across his chest and bowed. "It is a pleasure to have your assistance as I explore and protect this world, Miss Raphtalia."

"T-The Shield Hero?" I asked, my throat went dry.

I...

I almost killed the Shield Hero?!

"You don't know about the Legendary Heroes?"

"You mean the Four Holy thingies?" I quickly hid my shock.

"Yes. I am the Shield Hero... Though, the summoners were quite rude. We were still doing funerals when they brought me here." Master shrugged his shoulders. "Not that I care. I will save the people around me like I always do. No if, and, or buts about it."

So... His name was...

"Na... Roo... Toe?" I whispered to try it out.

It was weird on my tongue.

"Yes?"

"Eeeh?!" He heard that!

"Sorry. I have good ears." Master-Er, Naruto... Master Naruto? Guess that will work till I get it. Master Naruto laughed at me. "Though, call me whatever you feel is most comfortable. Once I earn enough, that curse is coming off."

"W-What?!" I asked, "But, you bought me?!"

"I bought you to get you out of there." Master Naruto sighed, "And that creepy pedo knew it. He told me to the cost of removal after he registered me to the curse. If I had haggled a bit more, I could have had that curse removed instead of ending up broke."

"Broke... Wait, you have no money left?!"

I couldn't believe my ears.

No... Just how stupid was this hero!

Why did he waste his money on me? I tried to kill him!

Actually, why was he keeping me after I nearly killed him as well?!

Looking at his armor, it's cheap! It even had a lot of dings and dents. In fact, it was used armor tailored to him. He also was cheap with his meal while giving me... Me...

"Money doesn't mean much to me anymore." I blinked at Master Naruto before he flinched. "As if, brat! You can't survive on just chakra like me!" Oh, it was Master Naruto's father… Scary! "You may be able to scrape by, but thanks to whatever idiots live here… You are barely scrapping by! Worse, your name had been smeared much like mine when I was in your shoes. If I ever find out who-" Master Naruto smacked his helm.

"Sorry. Dad was technically a hero for my world till humans became idiots. Thought my family was mindless beasts and so on." Master Naruto sighed, "He's been grouchy since ending up here. Possibly since my healing slowed down a lot… For my own body, that is."

I stared at my owner. We stared at each other before he picked up the extra pieces of Eggup shell left over after an awkward minute of silence.

Just... Who was this hero?

Some kind of holy figure who swore off wealth or something? No… His father said he was a fallen hero…

... Actually, he did puke when he bought me... Was it due to how badly beaten I was that made him sick?

Or… He was tired of all the cruelty he seen so far?

"Maybe he's way too nice for his own good," I sighed out softly.

I really got the vibe that I was blessed with a way out of my hell and now cursed with a hero who was way too lax for an owner...

No, guardian? Dependent?

I seriously don't know how it works now since it's clear my owner doesn't see me as a slave.

And the debate that Master Naruto was insane was still valid… Though, could heroes be insane?

Crunch crunch crunch.

"Oh, it tastes much different from its smell... Kind of like natto."

"Hm?" I looked back at Master Naruto. "Nooo!" I gasped out and reached for the Eggup shell pieces my master was munching on. "That smells rotten! You shouldn't eat it!"

Guess that settled my mind a little on that front.

Yes. Heroes could be as nutty as villains.

"It's actually delicious." I just glared at him. "Er... You know you have different parts from a normal human?"

"Yes. That's because I am a Demi-human."

Demi-humans were people who looked human but were different on the inside. Because many people saw us as a step above monsters… Melromarc was a hard place to live if you were such.

Once our Lord and village were gone, so was the safe haven made for us Demi-humans disappeared.

"Well, I'm sort of the same." Master Naruto pointed at himself, "Only, not human or Demi-human. It's probably due to Kaguya and that stupid tree's doing… And made it why I am possible. Though, you'll be surprised how chatty plants can be... And liars." He shrugged.

"You're... not human?" I was surprised as Master Naruto nodded.

"Though, in my world, what most of what I am would be human. Yet, here... Let's just say a disturbing truth came to be I think no one back home wants to know. Especially after what happened," Master Naruto shivered. "However, what would be safe for me to eat back home isn't here and stuff like this actually tastes delicious due to... My race... Which is where my healing powers come from."

"Oh!" I was starting to get it. "So you only learned how to do some things here due to figuring it out with status magic?"

"Ex-actly!" Master Naruto chimed while snapping his fingers at me. "Like any chakra usage here is different to my world. You can't easily make it flow out into this chakraless world. Or that I have literally a second blood vessel system that actually holds chakra so condense, it's liquid instead of energy."

Whoa. Master Naruto was quite excited. He was practically trembling.

"There's so much amazing new things here that I only learned of with it being a new world! As well as myself to discover! I don't get why the other heroes were in such a rush to level and beat things senseless… Like I used to do," Master Naruto mumbled, but I caught it. "I mean, with just training myself, I've learned I can sense the inners of beings… Like, do you know Balloons are basically stomachs and if you pull them inside out they-"

"Eeeew! That's gross!" I whined out and covered my ears.

I don't wanna know thaaaaaaaaat!

"Ah, right... Girls don't like stuff like that. Sorry." Master Naruto flinched back. "Heh. It's kind of funny...Teacher Iruka for years tried to drill me to study and learn… Yet here I am doing it willingly and full of excitement." His tone echoed in the armor as if it was a sad song.

Ah, if I remembered correctly, the four heroes come from another world or such. How did such magic even worked?

"You're homesick, aren't you?" I would never see my home again. Just like my family and friends.

"That... And I don't know if I'll have a home to go back to." Master Naruto looked up at the sky. "When they summoned me... War had just ended."

No... It couldn't be.

"We still don't know all the damages. Or if the ceasefire between villages will hold and become any form of peace." Master Naruto put the pieces away in a small sack. "I just wished… I was there to help. I mean, I was the hero of the war. With me gone…" He snapped his lips shut and picked up the pieces of Eggups.

For the rest of the day, Master Naruto was silent.

It was eerie to see someone who was full of energy and seemingly chatty being this way. It was like see a ghost with how quiet he moved even with wearing a full suit of armor.

Once the sun began to set, we headed back to town. Master Naruto headed straight for the monster loot shop this time. He sold a few items we gathered along with some medicine.

"Ah, more potions. The Adventurers have been wanting more of these." The merchant said while I noticed some kids down the street. They played with a ball made from Balloon skins.

The joy on their faces made me bitter and jealous.

None of my friends will ever enjoy such a simple game again. Maybe even me as well.

All taken away by the wave of monsters.

"I'll take one of those balls."

"Sure," The merchant said and my head snapped around. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Master Naruto said, "Here." He tossed the ball to me.

"W-What?" Did he buy me a ball? "D-Don't you-"

"I never had a toy ball when I grew up." My eyes widen as Master Naruto got his payment for his goods. "Most kids would only play with me before their parents took them away. You're only a kid once. It's best to enjoy it while you can."

Master Naruto ruffled my hair as he walked passed me. "Come. Let's go find an inn. I know you will want to play with that ball."

"Yes!" I chimed. I hugged the ball and followed him.

He bought me a ball!

He really did even with being poor!

Wait... The way he phrased it.

"EEEEEH?!"

"Hm?" Master Naruto cocked his head back. I shook my head and just got into step with him.

My face heated up at the idea.

Master Naruto was an old man!

Possibly a grandpa with what I have seen so far.

The reason why he bought me out of the goodness of his heart. The reason he didn't care about money. The reason he didn't even care I tried to kill him or people being mean to him...

Why his eyes looked sometimes lifeless...

He was an old man prepared to die.

He must have lost his family or maybe… No, maybe he lost all his family if I thought harder. He mentioned a war…

He will never know if they made it out alive from the war due to being summoned as a hero… Well, outside his father within him.

Add in how old he possibly was... He must not be expecting himself to live much longer...

The reason he was so carefree was due to he gave up?!

He was a suicidal crazy man!

"Come here, Raphtalia." Eh? I blinked. How did we get to the inn room? A plain one with one bed, too. "Let me cut your hair. That mess of knots is probably a pain."

"Ah..." I hesitated before I walked forward.

If he was a grandpa, then he should have cut hair before. Right?

He probably wouldn't make it weird.

Truth was...The mats were really starting to hurt.

"Alright." He pulled out an odd knife and began to hack away at the knots. "Once I get this done, we'll go play with your ball."

"We?" I asked, confused. Wait... Did he want to play with me?

Like a parent with a kid play?

"Yeah. Acting all mature makes me feel stuffy."

"Eh?" That shocked me.

"Since my rep is already sh-er, dirt poor, I've been working to slowly build it back up. So, I can't be as rude and rash as I usually was. I even found myself thinking before acting instead of being brash. I mean, I was quite a brat when they summoned me, yelling to send me back and tell me what the heck was going on."

"Really?" I wanted to turn and give him a bland look. Really, but I was scared that if I move… Master Naruto would hack off my ear.

For once, I found myself realizing I knew he wouldn't do it on purpose. He really was a good guy looking out for me.

… Outside maybe being a lair. And possibly insane and suicidal.

Master Naruto being mature or being worse than he was now?

I couldn't see it.

Sure, he was rude and such, he wasn't too bad to be a brat. He also wasn't overly mature or adult-like... Kind of like that kind old man in my village who would always give us kids candy and fish most of the time while cracking jokes to whoever would pass him.

He was kind of in that nice middle where he had a charming personality. I understood how he was able to have such rough bedside manners with his patients, yet they can't hate them.

I saw that back at the place that kicked us out.

He just went on to the beat of his own drum.

"There we go." He finished and a small mirror was now before me. "How is it?"

"Oh!" My eyes watered. My hair was now to my shoulders, but I looked...

Normal.

I looked like a normal girl again! My skin was healthier and most of the bruises and dirt was gone!

"Heh heh!" I smiled and spun around to enjoy my hair. It was so light and bouncy now.

I felt like a princess with how free it felt.

In a way, I was like those princesses in novels! I was saved by a hero…

Though never read a story where the hero in armor was a grandpa.

"So, even hair can be absorbed?" I blinked and looked back at Master Naruto. The clippings he cleaned up were being absorbed by his shield. "Well, handy if it takes in trash."

"Master Naruto... I don't think the Legendary Shield was supposed to be the Legendary Trashcan." I sighed as I shook my head.

"Hey! If it unlocks a new shield, I don't care if it's trash!" Master Naruto whined back while he summoned out clones. "I mean, so far, I've unlocked some interesting shields from testing whatever materials I can find! I even-"

"Master, no." I held up my hand and held my head.

I don't think I can take another lesson, thank you very much.

"Ah, sorry," He nodded to me, "Guess you're not like Miss Sakura. She actually would probably enjoy this with always studying and such." Master Naruto mumbled before he took my hand. "Come on. We have some time before dark. Let's enjoy it."

"Okay!" Though, I did wonder who Miss. Sakura was. Was she a friend or maybe a lover?

That didn't matter, though. Once we were on the street, the weight on my shoulders and despair seemingly disappeared into smoke.

"Heh heh!" I chimed out and caught the ball. I then threw back to Master Naruto.

For a grandpa, Master Naruto was very fit. He would easily catch the ball and throw it like he was much younger.

Then again, I saw signs of his age.

Master Naruto couldn't balance really well.

Sure, he was probably better than most old people. However, bending down sometimes strained him. He would grunt and huff as well when it came to that.

That and it seemed his vision was failing him. He would sometimes nearly miss the ball with thinking it was in one spot before realizing where it would land.

Maybe he needed glasses or something and they didn't exist in his world?

And why wasn't he using his right hand?

He was favoring his left an awful lot.

"Ah!" The ball sailed over my head.

"Oops... Sorry," Master Naruto said.

"It's okay! I'll go get it!" I chimed out.

I ran to the ball. However, when I picked it up...

I found myself in trouble.

"Hey! What's a Demi-human doing here?!" I froze.

A gang of kids was glaring at me. Humans, no less.

"Hmmm.." I hugged the ball tightly.

I didn't want any trouble.

This was the first thing I ever got back.

I really didn't want to lose it.

Especially since it was a gift from the Shield Hero.

"Hey! She has something good!"

"Give it! Demi-humans don't-Ehhhh?!"

I blinked.

Something bright appeared in the corner of my eye.

I looked down and, at first, I thought they were stars. They glittered in the evening sun while embedded in the stone around us.

Then I realized they were four-sided blades formed into a sort of disk.

"Oooooh!" I turned back and saw Master Naruto stomped to us. I never heard his armor before, but now it was loud and menacing. "What are you brats doing?! Bullying a little girl?"

"What you talking about, old man?" The seeming leader snarled at Master Naruto. "You don't scare me in that crude armor!"

"Old man?!" Master Naruto gasped before he laughed.

I cocked my head.

What was so funny?

"I'm no man!" My eyes widen as the armor seemed to morph. Orange and yellow flames seemed to come out of the openings and became the armor. The helm turned into a head with long ears and a maw full of teeth.

"Gaaaaaah! I am the Ghoooooossssst Armoooooooor! Let me nah on your booooooooonesssssss!" Master Naruto and his father shouted in unison and stomped towards the bullies.

"Waaaah! A monster?!"

"You're crazy!?

"Aaaaaaaaaas if I caaarrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee!" Master Naruto drew out his voice between laughter. He followed them down the street a little before turning back to me.

His laughter... Was very lively and jolly.

In fact, I haven't heard him so happy since I first met him.

"Oooooh. You do not know how long I have been waiting to do that." Master Naruto wheezed between his chuckles. I gasped as the flames seemingly disappeared. "Glad to know my sage mode can be used for more than battle."

"Those were real flames!" I shouted, "Why aren't you dead?!" He was on fire!

"Chill. That was my sage chakra mixing with Dad's." Master Naruto patted his armor. "I'm a sage, after all. As I said, I'm very strong… Sadly, too strong for everyone's liking." Master Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his helmet.

"How..." No. Master Naruto was from another world. Different rules.

"Just… I've been curious if I can use my abilities for more than just fighting. Grandpa made Ninshu as a means to connect with others and understand them, not to fight… Hence I've been looking for alternative methods of using my abilities with…thinking over all that happened in the war."

"I... See." I could only shake my head at him.

That sounded exactly something he would do.

Master Naruto was...

"A sage?!" I shouted in absolute horror.

No wonder Master Naruto was gonna die soon!

Weren't Sages powerful wizards that were really, _really_ old?

"Ah, so sages exist here as well?" Master Naruto asked. "I wonder what they are like and what they can do? I mean, if there are sages, shouldn't fighting the waves be easier than what everyone keeps complaining about?"

"You really don't know about the world works, don't you?" I sighed. Master Naruto pick up the metal stars and I smacked my forehead.

Master Naruto was clearly not a normal sage.

Sages were fragile people.

Very few were fit for combat and usually were guarded if assisting in battle. Most were just scholars or teachers… Or, that's what I heard from stories in my village.

"No... I do know," Master Naruto ruffled my hair. "And the more I see this world... The more I question what exactly was the purpose of my home. My way of life I was so happy to be in." Master Naruto sighed, walking back towards the inn. "Come on. Let's get something to eat."

I nodded and followed him.

His age now truly showed.

I was wrong.

Watching how he moved and even ate his food, it killed for me.

Master Naruto wasn't a healer back in his world.

He was a killer.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, my meal tasted very good compared to normal. I even felt light and happy when I went to bed.

My dream was my parents again. But, this time, it was comforting compared to my many nightmares. In fact, it was almost like a fantasy came true.

Yet, as I woke up, I realized something,

I felt very cold and wet. Why was-

My eyes opened and looked down.

The blanket soaked to the point of sticking. The smell all too familiar to me burnt my nose.

He was gonna punish me!

Hit me!

Whip me!

I was a bad girl!

Bad girls get punished!

I peed in the bed.

I don't wanna be punished.

No, maybe Master Naruto will show his real colors now that I screwed up!

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I chanted this while I curled up into a ball.

Tears went down my cheeks.

He was going to kill me.

Master Naruto was like the others.

"Raphtalia! Get ahold of yourself!" Master Naruto shouted.

I snapped my eyes to him.

Huh? When did I get away from the bed?

I was all the way across the room and in the corner.

"Geez. I wet the bed and you freak out."

"Huh?" I stared at Master Naruto. He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"I-I'm the one who... wet the bed."

But... I could tell I did it. I was completely soaked.

This wasn't the first time I wet myself. "I... wet the bed, too."

I admitted the truth.

There was no way I could run.

If I was right, Master Naruto would kill me before I could scream.

"Errrr... I heard of toddler syndrome, but I didn't think it worked on bed wetting as well." Master Naruto groaned while making a clone. "Go with him to get cleaned up and some supplies. I'll deal with the bed wetting issue with the owner... And get clean my armor... Stop laughing, you old coot."

"O-Okay?" I looked down and waited for my punishment.

Yet, it never came when I took a bath or when I washed my clothes.

It never came as the clone of Master Naruto and I bought some simple food and travel supplies.

It didn't even come when the clone and I waited near the gate for Master Naruto returned to me.

Or when he made the clone disappeared.

We walked out of the gate in silence. I felt a weight growing on my shoulders.

It felt much heavier than ever before.

Was he really going to punish me?

Or would he wait till we were in the woods to kill me?

My worries seemed to begin to choke me.

Even if this man was the Shield Hero...

Even if this man was a healer...

I couldn't trust him.

"Geez. Will you stop moping? You make Inari seem like he was rainbows and the sunshine back when I was your age." I let out a squeak when something bopped me on the back of my head.

I shivered and gripped my head.

"It was an accident. Accidents happened... Though, can you promise something?"

"Huh?" I coughed out as I peeked through my bangs.

That cold... No, lung infection was still around.

"Don't tell anyone I still wet the bed from time to time at my age." Master Naruto groaned out as he handed me a vial of his bitter medicine.

What?!

But… But…

"But, I was the one who-"

"No, seriously, I wet the bed, too... And in my armor." I stared at Master Naruto in shock. "You... Have night terrors, don't you?" I nodded mutely. I saw a little of his skin around his eyes had turned pink.

"I... Have them sometimes. When they are really bad... Sometimes I scream, sometimes I... Wet the bed." He looked away, but his voiced died off in a creaking kind of way.

And after a moment of silence, he let out a breathe. "I had such a nightmare last night. The real bad ones... I haven't had them in months."

"Bad ones?" I asked.

Where everyone tells you to die and keep saying you failed?

"Yeah... It might not seem bad to you, though." Master Naruto sighed, "But, first, drink the medicine. If you still feel sorry, then see it as your punishment and stop brooding like Sasuke does."

"I'm-Kay." I drank the medicine down and shivered at its bitterness. The burning it caused seemed less, but it was still an unpleasant experience.

Hence probably a perfect punishment for a healing sage like Master Naruto to give to others.

"My dream... Was me as a kid," Master Naruto started as he looked up at the sky.

His nightmare was where he was invisible. Everyone else was tall, faceless shadows that walked around like everything was fine and normal. Yet, no matter how much he shouted, cry, and howled…

No one would blink at him.

No one would even hear him.

There were no scary monsters. No nasty people to hurt him. No voices whispering into his ears...

No, in reality, there was no sound in his dream. Even he couldn't hear his voice. When he tried to touch someone, he went right through like a ghost.

It was like he was nothingness in itself.

He was right in it didn't seem bad to me.

Why would such a dream scare him so much?

"Only… near the end… It gets…" Master Naruto grunted and shuttered. "It becomes my worse fear."

"Oh," So there was more to it… But, he didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay." Guess he was just trying to say bed wetting wasn't punishable in his book.

"Raphtalia. You had a rough time as a slave... But, there is more than one way to wrinkle a paper." Master Naruto continued as we reached the woods. "Even as a slave, your existence is accepted as a lower being."

"Hm?" Never heard the wrinkle a paper saying before. But, he was probably referring to how once you wrinkle a paper, you can never truly make it flat and straight again.

"Since I was born... My own existence had been denied." My eyes widen and I shivered at the hollowness in his voice. "That dream always reminded me of how deep the pain of such was. How scary it can be to exist yet nothing sees or hear you... And where it can lead to… Like becoming a monster or worse."

"A... Monster?" I asked as the trembling wouldn't stop.

No, I wasn't scared.

I don't know what I was feeling.

I felt cold.

As if I was listening to death itself.

Not something scary, but something that could be akin to the elegy for a person.

An acceptance of the end.

My heart sank.

I was just like this days ago.

I wished for my own demise.

I just never felt it or connected it with someone else.

Was this... Empathy?

What my parents told me to look towards and try to see in other people's shoes.

"Yeah… I've fought many who wore the same shoes as me," Master Naruto laughed, "And I see myself in many of them. Even with sealing away the biggest one so far… I have no idea if I've truly done anything to bring peace to my world or repeating empty words. It really made me rethink what my dream really is…"

"Huh?" I looked at him.

He… fought a strong monster just before being summoned?

"Master, that's-" Master Naruto held out his hand.

"A new monster." He stated. I looked past him.

It was a Usapil.

The large brown creature was chewing on a stick, it's ears flopping down with being relaxed. A cuter form of monster, though I heard they could be very vicious if someone invaded their territory.

"Speaking of Kaguya, it's a rabbit type monster," Master Naruto mumbled with a scoff, "The irony is priceless… But, it's possible its biology is similar to rabbits in my world… A clean hit to the head, heart, or neck should kill it quick."

"B-But, it will... It will bleed." I gasped out and felt my body go numb.

I tried grabbing my knife but kept missing.

"If it bleeds..."

The splatter of blood from the bodies smacked onto the streets.

Screams of horror filled the air.

The sea dyed a deep, deep red.

"Blood is... Scary," I whimpered out with finally getting my hand on the blade.

Thud!

"Boo?" The Usapil looked at us and Master Naruto quickly got before me.

I looked where I dropped the blade.

"Boooooo!" The Usapil shouted as it bared its teeth at Master Naruto.

Clang!

It bit into Master Naruto's hand before he slammed it into the ground and pinned it.

"Blood... Is indeed scary." Master Naruto mumbled out, but I heard it clear as a bell.

I picked back up the blade. It shook as I stared at the struggling creature.

"So is fighting. I fought with my life on the line and stained my hands. I've walked a very fine line between a… being and monster."

My eyes widened as Master Naruto shifted his weight. He squeezed his hand and tightly.

The Usapil began to scream out. A creaking noise echoed through the trees.

"You have a will of your own. If you don't want to fight, you don't have to... All I want is to make sure you can at least live your life once I am gone." Master Naruto sighed, "Because, all I know from my world is how to be a fighter. If… I wasn't just a fighter… Maybe… Maybe Neji and many others would have lived."

"Ned… jee?" I asked before I flinched at the shrill the Usapil let out.

Snap!

The Usapil went silent and limp.

Master Naruto then stood up with the Usapil in hand.

"Y-You killed it?" I asked.

I felt my stomach drop.

H-How?

There was no blood on the creature at all!

"Yes. I broke its neck. Quick so it didn't hurt." Master Naruto sighed while holding it before me. "If you are scared of blood… Sometimes it's best to start with butchering before trying to kill living things. I've trained for years, so making a bloodless kill is easy. Sadly, I don't have that same time to train you around your fear."

"I… see." I looked at the Usapil and tried to take a deep breath.

It was already dead.

It wouldn't hurt me.

And… And I don't wanna be scared of cutting meat.

I mean, if I couldn't cook, how could I live without…

Without…

"Boooooo!"

"Watch it!"

I turned around and found several Usapil leaped right at me.

"Ack!" I tripped as I tried to run away.

I closed my eyes and stiffened.

So this was how it was gonna end?

Clang! Clang! Clang! Rattle!

"It's okay.." I opened my eyes and found the sun in my eyes. "I won't let anything hurt you."

"What?" I blinked. Wasn't the sun blinding me?

"I made a promise when I bought you… No, to be exact, it's a promise I made a while back." Master Naruto laughed. "That I would protect anyone I've deemed precious to me. I refuse to break that promise even if it costs me my dreams and life."

"What do you... mean?" I shifted my head.

Master Naruto was protecting me. He cradled my whole body. All to keep the Usapils' bites from me.

"I've tried returning home," My eyes widened. "Only once I left the mountain, I returned to this world. With what the Shield told me… I might never return to Konoha and to everything I knew. Heck, I don't know if everything is going well or got down hill due to my actions."

"All because of you… you were summoned," I found myself trembled.

Rifana.

When she needed me most, I was too busy trying to dig a hole for our freedom.

If… If I paid more attention to her health... Maybe...

Just maybe, she would be alive.

In fact… I wonder…

What happened to everyone else who became slaves?

Were they suffering as well do to my lack of actions?

Actions we couldn't control.

"Right. I can hope for the best… But… But after the war and all the damage, it was done… I still can't stop worrying about them." Naruto chuckled, "I just care too much about them to not do so. It just makes me feel all the stronger to protect this world."

"Boooooo!"

Clang Clang

I shivered. The Usapils chewed at the armor.

"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt." Master Naruto sighed, "Even without my armor, my defense is super high. Though, I still don't get how this world made so many cute things dangerous."

Then a dry laugh came out of his mouth.

A hollow and tired laugh.

"Maybe that's why when I tried to avoid drama, I still ended up shafted. Still, I refuse to look away and ignore what's going on around me.."

"M-Master," I whimpered.

How could he be talking so casually at a time like this?

He might not be getting damage… But we couldn't move, either.

"That is why, when I saw you so beaten up you could barely stand... Seeing the same look in your eyes as mine... I couldn't stand it."He snarled out. "I hated it. Why do people have to make others suffer? Why do they hurt what they don't understand?"

I gripped onto his armor.

I resonated with every word he said.

"I constantly saw it and asked… But only once I was here did I really ponder what I could do. What could I do outside just throwing fists and running my mouth?" Master Naruto looked at me. "So, I decided to try and save someone, even if only one, without my usual methods. Someone who is you."

My eyes made contact a pair of hollow blue eyes. Eyes surrounded by strands of sun sticking to Master Naruto's forehead.

"Because I want to back up my words of bringing peace to my world and maybe this one. I want to help people instead of just harming them. Or let others harm them." Master Naruto smiled, "I want you to become an independant girl able to be free and happy. Proof my seemingly dead dream isn't a lie."

"...But, I'm not supposed to be happy," My vision became blurry. "I've been a bad girl... I couldn't save anyone... I couldn't even protect my best friend!"

I couldn't do anything but smile. Smiling only made my life worse.

"And if you give up and die, the people you could have protected will die."

"D-Die?" I asked and he looked me straight in the eyes.

"All I can teach you that will help you is how to fight. I still have much to learn to make fighting not my only skill… But…" He grimaced, "In less than a month... More waves will come. I don't expect you to fight them like I have to. I won't force ya to do so. Instead, I want you to be able to find your path and protect those who become precious to you." Master Naruto swung his arm out and launched a few of the Usapils into the bushes.

They bounced right back and thumped their feet in anger.

"I learned the hard way that precious people will always appear in your life, even after you think no one could come into your life. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did and give up on life too soon. I was once the same… And I realized how lucky I was my reckless ways didn't get more people killed." Master Naruto stood up and got me back on my feet.

"I have possibly no future here. But, I will still save as many people I can even if I am wanted dead. Since I have a body of flesh and blood, I don't think I have unlimited lives like Dad."Master Naruto laughed while getting more Usapils off him.

"Jeez! Are these guys rabid?" He growled while he struggled to grab the Usapils and toss them off. The few still one him clung to him or kept moving out of his reach.

"Waves..." I muttered.

I held my knife tightly.

Master Naruto... already accepted he was going to die?

Wasn't he going to try and change it like all heroes do?

But... But...

The world needs all four Heroes!

Without all the heroes, the world would be doomed.

Doomed because the Shield Hero gave up for being nice?!

That this kind old man was just mourning for his loved ones' deaths?

Which were caused by the summoning!

"What kind of rubbish is that!" I screamed out. My feet launched me out of his shadow.

My knife sliced straight through the skull of an Usapil when I lashed out.

Blood splattered on me.

Scared...

Fear began to crawl up my spine.

I just killed...

I bit my lip and focused on the pain and the next Usapil.

"Haaaaaah!" I slashed at it and cleaved a gash straight across its face.

This was scary... But I could take it.

I was beginning to realize what was so scary…

So scary about Master Naruto's dream.

I don't want to be alone again.

I don't wanna go back to that hell of a life before.

I don't want to give up on life again.

"Boooo!" A Usapil jumped at me to attack.

Master Naruto blocked it with getting in front of me.

"What's rubbish?" He growled and focused on the Usapil. "Hero is just a title. I don't want to become a monster due to trying to keep latching on a title. I want to do more than be a fighter. Even if I may have to give up my dream due to being stuck and making do here."

"It's rubbish that you've given up!" I shouted.

I corrected the grip in my blade and bounced around Master Naruto.

My knife stabbed the Usapil he held.

"You still are working so hard! You are constantly learning and put all your efforts into helping others." I turned around and slashed the Usapil coming at me. "How is that giving up!" I howled out.

"Not all people who give up just go and drop dead!" Master Naruto screamed back at me. He kicked a Usapil out from my blind spot. I took the chance and ended it's life. "Some of us latch onto something, anything, just to keep from being nothing. I can't latch onto being a hero here!"

"But you are!"

You saved me from death.

You gave me medicine.

You fed me real food.

You comforted me when I freaked out.

You protect me.

If that isn't a hero... A real hero...

Then what was a hero?

"Booooooo..." The last Usapil let out a death cry from Master Naruto's grip. I took deep breaths and looked around.

There were ten Usapils.

I killed every single one.

I was still trembling.

I was still scared.

But... This was life, wasn't it?

In order to get stronger, you have to kill to gain experience.

Without experience, you can't level up.

Oh...

"Stupid," I smacked my forehead.

Master Naruto didn't mean he given up on being a hero.

He had given up on living past the first wave!

He can kill… But, he said he was too strong… Maybe due to that, he can't gain enough experience or something like that… And the waves had super strong monsters, so…

Boy, I felt like an idiot.

"I'm sorry… I forced you to kill," Master Naruto kneeled down and began to butcher the Usapil. He absorbed pieces of meat and bone into his shield. "But... The road ahead of us is a rough one. I want to make sure you can at least defend yourself if need be." He snorted in disgust, "It smells worse than normal rabbit inners."

"I understand," Master Naruto wanted me to be strong.

So that I can fight even if scared.

Blood still scared me.

It reminded me of what happened weeks ago.

However, I had a new purpose.

No. A new promise.

One I could not break or the world would end.

"You said you allow me to choose my own will?" Or, that was what I got from what he said.

"Yes. I don't want you to be dependent on me." Master Naruto chuckled at me. "Even if I can't live off being a hero, I am still the Shield Hero. I can't have you depending on me with my own duties bring their own dangers."

"Too bad," I grinned at Master Naruto. "Don't worry about fighting alone," I raised my knife at him. "I will be your sword and fight in your stead."

Who knows... Maybe...

Just maybe... Can I avenge my parents and everyone with fighting the Waves?

I don't know if I have enough courage to do that.

However, if it's just protecting Master Naruto and the people he was healing during such... That was a win in my book.

"Eh?" Master Naruto blinked at me before dropping the knife in his hand.

Wait, why wasn't he using his free hand to hold the Usapil down? Mommy always told me using a knife singlehanded was dangerous.

"Wait wait waaaait!" Master Naruto crossed his arm over his chest, "No no nooo! There's no way you will fight for me! I'm not going to be selfish and put you in danger for something I can't do."

"I don't care!" I shouted back. "If any of the heroes die, our world is done for!"

I'm a coward... I will admit a lot of things like blood scares me... But, I won't allow you to die for doing the right thing!

You deserve to live more than me.

I glared at Master Naruto and my tail bushed out with my frustration. "At least you fought to save your precious people. I never even had a chance with being unable to do anything, Old Man!"

"Who are you saying is gonna die?" Master Naruto snorted, "I fought and sealed the equivalent of a god and-Wait…Old... Man?" Master Naruto asked.

He gave me a weird look never seen before.

"I mean, sure, your loved ones may have died... But you can't just…Eh?"

I noticed something.

Master Naruto's helmet wasn't on his head.

It was near the bushes.

I did a double-take before my mind processed it.

"You're... not an old man!"

I was quite surprised.

"Who are ya callin' an old man!?" Master Naruto huffed, "I'm seventeen! How could you mistake me for an old man like Grandma Tsun-Oh, wait, right? Her transformation spell makes her look young. Bad example." Master Naruto sighed while still looking away in embarrassment.

Master Naruto… was normal.

Sure, I don't know how he still had a farmer's tan. Outside of that, his hair and eyes were actually normal. No crazy colors though his eyes were a very light blue compared to what I've seen…

Yet, what caught my eyes was the whiskers on his cheeks and his ears.

"You really are a Demi-human," I said in awe.

His ears were outwards and a bit droopy to human ears. They stood out from his hair. Mostly with being skin instead of with fur like I was used to seeing.

How can a hero be so… different compared to all I've been imagining he would look like?

I was expecting him to be scary or something ugly at worse and handsome at best. He was a hero and heroes were said to be good looking as well as good people, right?

Heck, he had injuries with bandages and gauze on his neck and cheek. So much for being with high defenses as a Shield Hero should!

Way to disappoint me real good, stories and reality.

"Don't change the subject!" Master Naruto snarled, "How am I an old man?"

"Your fault for never showing me your face." I snorted.

I don't know why he was wearing a helmet.

If his defenses were so high, he wouldn't need head protection. Or the bandages.

"Huh. What does that mean?" Master Naruto cocked his head. "I'm not like Teacher Kakashi! My face was always exposed."

"Your helmet hid your face."

"Eeeeeeeh?!" Master Naruto reached up to the top of his head and then his face turned completely red. "Where is iiiiiiiiit?!" He looked around frantically and then quickly went to his helmet. "Thank goodness. I was worried it was-"

"Why are you so scared of your helmet missing?" I never knew someone could scream of fright in silence. Master Naruto, however, pulled it off when I spoke to him. "You look normal to me."

"That's the problem!" Master Naruto cried out. "With everyone hating on me, I can't show my face. Add the fact I'm still injured from the war." He groaned while rubbing his neck. "That's just asking for trouble… I'm already in enough _pain,_ to begin with."

"That's all?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "You, who had given up on life... Cares about his appearance?"

Seriously. I wonder if otherworlders brains are wired differently.

"What the hell? I haven't given up on my dream to be Hokage or my life!" Master Naruto cried out, "I mean, if I can't get back home, I can't become the leader of my village… So I do except I might not _accomplish_ my dream." Master Naruto blushed and looked away.

"But, with seeing this world, I realize I got big words to fill if I'm gonna bring peace to my world after ending the Cycle of Hatred. If I can only fight and talk, then there's no way I can keep the peace if I become Hokage." He scratched the back of his head. "So, I gotta long ways to my goal and a lot of time to improve with being here… Hopefully, not forever as the Shield said is possible."

"Wait" I squeaked, "So… You weren't talking about dying?"

"Yeah. I mean, I do expect the possibly I might croak any day, but I rather it be on my terms than someone else's, thank you very much." Master Naruto sighed.

Then his floppy ears twitched in annoyance and he pouted. "Worse… It's unfair. All the other heroes are lookers and I'm the non-human… I should be the one with something cool, but all I got are silly birthmarks."

"Eh? So humans have odd ears like yours in your world?" I asked while staring at his ears.

I've never seen any like them. They were actually kinda of cute.

And they went up in shock and showed to be not dog-type ears!

"What's with my ears?" Master Naruto asked and touched his ears.

His face twisted like he bit something sour. "H-How? I mean, they were normal when I arrived here…" I then saw it.

Master Naruto's father took over and my master's eyes turn red. The whiskers got deeper and darker. "You've been using chakra more like a tailed beast instead of human… Maybe your body is adapting to it and hence you might be developing as I know you got nine-tails."

"Nine… tails…"

Er… Was that even physically possible? Even with Demi-humans?

"What?!" Oh, and Master Naruto is back. "I ain't got tails. I have a normal butt!" And to his father, "You got nine tail bones, Brat. If you are gaining the features, I wouldn't be surprised if you gain tails. You are my son, after all."

I jumped back when Master Naruto yelled out in frustration and ruffled his hair. "I don't wanna be a fox! I like being what I am!"

Wait...

"You don't look like a fox-type," I said. There were a few foxes in the slave traders tent. They always went for more money.

"That's because I ain't a Demi-human. I'm a tree." Naruto answered with puffed out cheeks.

"A... tree?" He moved his head closer.

I stared at his ears…

Nope. Not leaves.

Normal ears.

"My Dad is a nine-tailed fox tree…Though, we only learned of it when I almost died from eating an omelet." Naruto let out an annoyed huffed.

"Oh, that's what-Wait! You almost died!?" I screamed. "How could you almost die eating an omelet?" This was nonsense!

No.

The sneaky lair hidden in the nice covers came out!

"Not my fault the king didn't think to make sure all the food given was edible to us," Master Naruto sighed with an embarrassed look. "I didn't stick around. I'm not like Dad. He's pure energy."

"Pure energy?" My eyebrow twitched before my eyes widen. "When you did the register ceremony..."

"Yeah. That was me sharing my chakra which trees can do." Master Naruto scratched the back of his head. Actually, it seemed he was focusing right behind his ears. "I guessed due to the Infinite Tsukiyomi being cast on the whole world… Twice… Well, everyone to become trees in my world." Master Naruto laughed before he suddenly went pale.

"But... What are you?" I moved closer to study his ears. "They kind of remind me of dog ears, but not." I mean, dog type demi-humans usually had really droppy ears or upright ones…

Not in between like Master Naruto's were.

"I'm a..." He shrunk down a bit and mumbled the last part.

Why was his face twisted in horror?

"What?"

"A sheep! I'm a nine-tailed sheep for crying out loud!" Master Naruto cried out. "Sure, my uncle is a hybrid of an ox and octopus, my aunt is a cat, and Dad's a fox... But how the heck I ended up a nine-tailed tree sheep!"

"Ah... Master?" I raised my hand to ask a question.

"What is it?! Can't you see my anguish?!"

He seemed quite miserable. I guess this ate him up pretty badly.

But...

"What's a sheep?"

I never saw someone fall over due to a simple question.

Master Naruto, however, did while he gripped his stomach in laughter.

Did he finally snap?


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Master Naruto made a feast.

"Delicious!" I hummed out as I nibbled on the roasted leg of an Usapil.

"Really?" Master Naruto asked, "All I did was roast it." He looked at his own roasted leg in confusion. "I lived alone most my life, so I can cook… But, it was usually just okay."

"Really, it is... Cough!"

"Seems that infection is a fighter." I froze as Master Naruto pulled out a vial of medicine. "However, we got a lot of pelts. I wonder how much we will get for them?" He looked at the drying furs while he used a pot to boil the bones.

I gulped down the medicine and gasped out in disgust. I frowned when he rubbed my head with seeing I finished.

I don't know why… But with his helmet off, he kind of looked fam-

"Though... I guess we need more books." A man with raccoon ears said.

One of the people I wanted to see dearly was before me.

"With you here, we been translating them a lot faster."

"D-Daddy?" I asked aloud as tears formed in my eyes.

"What?" As quickly as he was there, my Daddy was gone and Master Naruto was looking at me oddly.

I shook my head.

Master Naruto did look a lot like my Daddy. My Daddy's hair was much more tamer and brownish red in color compared to Master Naruto's helmet head that was slicked tuffs sticking to his head.

"You just called me Daddy?"

"No, Old Man." I huffed out in frustration.

Why did he look so much like Daddy?

"Hey! I'm not old!" Master Naruto puffed his cheeks out. "You're like, what, twelve?"

"Ten."

"I'm only seven years older."

"You're still an old man to me." I grinned as he scowled at me.

At least I can get away with back talking. Though, I rather be punished than tell Master Naruto the truth in this matter.

He probably wouldn't like me calling him my father.

"The one whose old is my Dad. He's over a thousand years old." Master Naruto snorted.

"Then he's a gravestone."

Uh-oh.

Master's father came out and looked right at me.

Guess that beating was in-

"That's a good one!" Master's father laughed out hard. "This baby got a good sense of humor compared to you, brat… Jeez, you are so much help," Master Naruto grumbled as he kept cooking the bones.

"Wha cha doing?" I mean, who cooked bones? It made Master Naruto look like some evil wizard or something brewing a potion.

"Oh, I'm making broth." Master Naruto answered, "I really want ramen, so I need broth."

"Raw… men?" I cocked my head.

"Yeah. It's a noodle dish from my world." He took a small spoon and took a taste of the water. "Hm…it should work, but I got to give it more time to draw out the marrow flavors. Never had rabbit bone broth before, for sure."

"So, you can make broth from bones?" I blinked. Mommy always used vegetables for such.

"You can make broth and stock various ways." Master Naruto chuckled. "A real master of ramen as well as various broths is Mr. Teuchi. Now, he knows what he doing and is like a magician with his dishes."

"You… Really miss your world." His eyes shown with life as he spoke.

"Yeah. And it makes me realize how precious some of them really were to me." Master Naruto looked up at the stars. "Mr. Teuchi was one of the first person to be nice to me. When I was scared, he welcomed me into his shop and gave me a bowl of ramen."

"First…" I blinked as Master Naruto ruffled my hair.

"If I've never met Mr. Teuchi, I've might have not become who I am today." A somber smile formed on Master Naruto's lips. "It's funny how things become so in focus only once you're really far away."

I could only nod. My heart ached with remembering my village.

The happy memories I had begun to fade away… I couldn't even remember some of the faces of my friends.

But… Master Naruto brought back the emotions of those memories…

Emotions I would have forgotten.

"Thank you."

"Hm?" I didn't answer him back as I attacked the roasted leg.

"Oh, good. Now to pack this away."

"Wait a…" I only had bones left of a whole Usapil when Master Naruto took the pot off the fire. "How are you gonna store all that?"

I mean, you only made what you needed. Canned and jarred foods were the only things that lasted as long as well stored grains and vegatables. Meats even had to be cured to last past a few days.

I don't remember anyone making broth that lasted that long. Partly due to everyone ate that soup up before it gone bad.

"Easy," He opened a side compartment to his chest and exposed a bunch of rolls of paper… Scrolls I think was what they were called. "Pervy Sage taught me a lot."

"Pervy… Sage?"

"My late teacher," Master Naruto spread out the roll and exposed odd writing on it. "I was his apprentice for three years. He was also a sage."

"Oh," that made sense. No wonder Master Naruto was a hero. A sage taught by another-

"Rightie-o," Master Naruto made an odd symbol with his hand. "Seal!" He put his hand on the markings and they glowed.

Pop!

"Ack!" I jumped up and pulled out my blade.

Master Naruto only laughed at my reaction as the smoke cleared and… "Where'd the pot go?" It was gone.

"See this character?" He pointed in the middle of the odd script. Before, there was just an empty circle in the middle…

Now, there was a new symbol in the spot.

"That's kanji-er, my tongue for broth. This is a food storage scroll I made with that magic ink I got. It actually does a pretty good job compared to normal ink I've been forced to use." Master Naruto grinned at me. "Handy, huh? I might not be as good at seals like my Dads', but I'm at least good enough."

I stared at the scroll before poking it. It was really just ink and paper. "How?" I looked back and forth between Master and the scroll. "I-Impossible. What kind of magic is this?"

"Not magic. The art of sealing." Master Naruto rolled the scroll back up and put it away. "It's pretty amazing what ink can do with chakra. It's how Dad is sealed in me and such… But, boy is it harder to use here."

"It is?" So, I can't learn it?

I pouted as that would have been awesome.

"Yeah. Seals were designed to work in a world full of chakra. Here… Only those who make it have it… So, they are less effective. Probably due to taking chakra from the air or something to assist in working." Master Naruto stroked his chin in thought. Almost like he had a beard.

"Old Man," I snickered as he pouted.

"Well, it's the same for spells," Master Naruto continued. "To get chakra to shape outside the body is a lot harder as well as producing effects you want. I've personally been training to regain my level of chakra control and spell proficiently. Quite a pain, but I have to if I am gonna be able to fight in my current condition."

"Really?" Master Naruto didn't look at all strong as he claimed.

"Yeah. Speaking of which," Master Naruto stood up and motioned at me. "Let's spar."

"S-par?" I cocked my head.

"Fight."

I felt my whole body drain.

He… So, he really was gonna beat me up!

I pushed it too much.

All because I got confident and comfortable and…

"Sorry! Sorry!" I was on my knees with my forehead to the dirt. "I didn't mean to offend you! Sorry!"

"Ah… When did you offend me?" I looked up at Master Naruto as he put his helmet back on. "Well, outside the nickname, but I have the same habit…"

"But… But… you wanna…" I trembled with remembering the whip slicing into my skin and the punches. The horrible pain I managed to smile through till everything shattered.

Master Naruto would do the same.

I allowed myself to believe a lie.

"What… did they do to you?" I flinched as he rubbed my head. "You… had it rough, huh?"

"Y-Yes." When… did I started crying?

"I can't promise I won't hurt you… But, I can't rely on you learning the slow way to use your knife."

"Huh?" I looked at Master Naruto.

"Hence, we need to spar." He gave me a soft smile. "Sparring is a type of training where you fight another person to practice. Since I have the Shield, I'm kind of the best training dummy ya can have since it will be hard to hurt me."

"P-Practice?" I whimpered.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting us to hit enemies with smart tactics so soon." Master Naruto grumbled, "So, I need to teach you how to be a ninja sooner than later."

"A… ninja?" What was a ninja? "Aren't you a sage?" So, wouldn't I be taught magic and such?

"I am a sage. But I was and still a ninja even before that." Master Naruto grinned. "Ninja are kind of like your adventurers, only we can do a lot of cool things with chakra and trained our butts to be awesome warriors. You need that training just to even think of becoming a sage."

"But, aren't sages scholars who lock themselves in towers full of books and such?"

"Ack! Hell no!" The look of horror on Master Naruto's face was actually funny. "Who the heck does that? You have to go through brutal training to be a sage! All because if you can't pull in nature's energies the right way into your body, you will turn into a statue."

I gulped.

Me… as a statue?

I shivered at dying that way.

"Plus, in my world, magic doesn't exist." Master Naruto sighed, "Instead, we use martial arts to use chakra and its broken down into even more parts. Like the art of body is what we are going to practice in a minute."

"Wait… Then… Oh, yeah, that chakra thingie."

"Yes. Which I will teach you how to use that chakra thingie." Master Naruto moved away from our camp and the fire light. He then shifted his posture to where his legs were a bit spread out and his hand out. "However, before we can even try that, I got to get your body prepared for it."

"So… You want me to hit you?" I asked while standing up. I still had a tremble in my legs.

"Yes. But I will hit back as well," Master Naruto sighed when I flinched. "We will be fighting opponents that are a lot tougher and smarter than today."

"So… More trial and error?" My mind began to race back to all the diving lessons and such done with the fishermen of my village.

"Yep. Though, this is more to see where ya stand."

"Where to start teaching?" I asked before bolting forward. "Hiyaaaah!" I took out my blade and slashed at Master Naruto.

My wrist was grabbed and I found myself flying… And landed right in the bushes.

"Word of advice… Don't shout while attacking unless its a spell." Master Naruto sighed as I got out of the bushes…

"Ack!" I barely dodged his kick and slashed at him again. "Gugh!" I gasped when he kicked me and I rolled on the ground. "Huh?… It… it didn't hurt?" I still coughed as I got to my feet.

That kick felt more like a tap.

"Good. Seems I'm holding back correctly." Master Naruto grinned at me. "Now come at me as if you want to kill me. Do everything you can to try and hurt me."

"Okay!" I rushed right back at him…

And two hours later, my whole body was on fire and I was drenched with sweat. I glared at Master Naruto as he calmly sipped some tea.

He wasn't even dirty!

"We got a lot of work to do… But, at least you're physically fit for your age and condition. That will make the next step easier."

"There's more?" I whined out.

He might be even worse than that last owner of mine!

"Don't worry. No more fighting tonight." Master Naruto moved over to sit by me. "Instead, it's more better to do this relaxed. We will try to access your chakra."

"I… I can really do it?" I looked down.

Could I really use magic from another world?

"From my senses, everyone here does have a little chakra. It's just not needed for life like in my world." Master Naruto then took my hand into his. "Try this. Close you eyes and clear your mind. Focus on the warmth you feel inside."

"Okay." I clothes my eyes and… I could feel magic… That constant spirit floating near me… So, if it wasn't that…

"Inside me…" I mumbled and senses suddenly found a tiny… flame?

Yes. It was a tiny flame of warmth. Just as Master Naruto called it!

"Good… Now engulf yourself in-"

"Whoa!" I gasped as just reaching for that warm filled my whole body and-

"Gah!" I opened my eyes and found Master Naruto rolling around in pain. "My eyes!"

"What the?" I was glowing? Why was… "Oh, yeah." My magic was reacting to the chakra!

Daddy could use Light Magic, so it wasn't far off if I could do the same. Hence my small shroud of light over my body. It was a soft glow and kind of warmed me up…

But, I guess it flashed first with how Master howled.

"Ow… Jeez, I can't stop seeing spots," Master Naruto grumbled while rubbing his eyes. "So… That's magic power… What a weird reaction… I wonder…"

"What is it?" Was I special?

"Spells use hand seals to focus chakra and produce effects." Master Naruto lectured while going to his chest and pulling out a different scroll. He opened it and there was pictures of hands drawn on there in funny positions. "I want you to try this combination: ram, snake, and tiger."

"So…" Put my hands together to form a funny horn…A prayer position.. Another horn position.

"After some practice, focus on making another you."

"Another me?" So like make a new me? Like Master Naruto?

Puff!

"Huh?" I wasn't glowing anymore and turned to- "Ack! It's me!" I stood up and held my blade with seeing myself sitting on the ground and staring at Master Naruto. I poked at it… And my blade went right through!

"…No fair." The clone of me popped as Master Naruto whined. "So magic power can work just fine for spells… I don't even know how to use magic power!"

"Eh?" I looked at my status. "I really used magic?" I gasped with seeing a little bit of my magic power had gone down… And a new bar appeared in my menu. "I got a full bar of chakra."

"Probably due to you use magic instead of the chakra… And without really trying." Master Naruto sighed, "Well, no way is it battle ready, but at least I have a solution… That I don't know how to use."

"I-It's okay," Ack! He curled into a ball and was all depressed! "I mean, everyone can use magic."

"I don't even know what it feels like."

Ah-ha! A moment for me to shine!

If I do this, then I will look good… And also not get beaten. Then Master Naruto can't deny my help during the Waves and I get to stick with him! I rather passive-aggressive cruel over aggressive cruel any day.

"I know!" I chimed, "It's like a limb… Er… Kind of like a part of you, but you never had. You… Uh… Oh, you become one or something? Er… Sorry," I bowed my head as Master Naruto stared at me.

"You mean… It's that feeling that wraps around you?"

"I guess," Never heard it explained like that. "I think. It kind of felt like that." At least, when I glowed.

"Then…" Master Naruto shifted to where his legs crossed and his arm rested on it.

"What is it?" I reached for his shoulder… And leapt back when he erupted in golden flames. "Ack! You're on fire again!" I screamed while running to my canteen and threw the water on my master.

"Eh?" It just stopped in mid-air and dropped to the ground? How that happened? No, there seemed to be some kind of sparking coming off Master Naruto's body… And the flames went out?

Did… I put him out?

"No way."

"Huh?" Master Naruto got up and looked at me.

His eyes were shaped oddly and glowing various colors… It was kind of…

"Ha!" Master Naruto thrust his hand out… And stopped just where his hand touched the tree.

And he was the one who told me not to shout out while-

A crack filled the air and the tree flew several feet before landing and scaring the monsters nearby. Some even looked back at Master Naruto and then the tree before they bolted away.

"So, all this time, natural energy was in fact magic power!" Master Naruto said in awe. "To think, this whole time… Wait," Master Naruto looked back at me. I flinched as he rushed over and began to look all over me. "There isn't any signs of negative effects."

"Negative effects?"

"You just went into sage mode before."

"Eh?" I just grinned.

I… I was a sage?

"Maybe it's due to being a Demi-human… Yes, most sages have to learn from summonings, so it would make sense." Master Naruto mumbled while pulling out various scrolls and brushes from his chest. "Then, is the petrifaction due to incorrect mixture of chakra to magic power? Or is something more involved? And how to use magic power for spells as there is no physical power."

"Ah… Master?" I squeaked while looking at the tree. It just looked like someone pulled out a plant to replant it instead of threw the tree. There wasn't even a mark where Master hit it at.

How…?

"Go to bed. I'll wake you up later." And he went back onto mumbling and took notes with the vigor.

I… I started to see where the image of sages being hermits who stow away in libraries came to be.

Still, I snuggled into the sleeping bag Master Naruto gave me with the grin still on my face.

Master Naruto might be able to kill me without actually hitting me… But, could I do the same as well, too?

I didn't have a bad dream that night. My throat didn't feel sore like it usually do when I woke up.

However…

"Wake up!" I bolted awake and reached for my blade. "Well, that's a good reflex to have if you properly secured your weapon." I blushed as Master Naruto threw my steathed knife.

The sun was barely lighting the sky behind the horizon.

"Wait, you stayed up all night?" I yawned as I rubbed my eyes.

"Yep. I have a few solider pills still in my scrolls. I can stay awake for three days if need be," Master Naruto hummed. "However, time to get up up up! We got training and experimentation to do do do!"

Master Naruto seemed quite… perky? In fact, he seemed to be almost bouncing as he got breakfast ready. Was solider pills basically the equivalent of dark coffee in Master's world?

"Now, time for warm-ups, let me show you how to do push ups."

I hated solider pills.

How can someone be so perky while said person pushed another through torture?

I didn't know there was many ways to move your body… Or that staffs could be used for fighting instead of lobbing magic.

Worse? He mocked me the whole time with using only one hand! No way I would lose my right to fight by the Shield Hero for being weak! So, I pushed myself harder than I ever did before during the training.

However, once the sun was in the sky… My muscles were sore and my stomach ready for lunch.

Why I promised myself to work so hard?

We went to work hunting Usapil after training.

It wasn't so scary.

My heart raced, but I sliced down any enemy in my path. I even charged at a few before Master Naruto could pin them down for me.

The various poses and moves he taught me and his criticism on my movements always in the front of my mind. Even if I couldn't do them as smoothly or correctly as Master. It helped my mouth watered with the idea of Usapil stew. Good food from Master Naruto was worth all that training!

And it was midday when...

Crack!

"Huh?!" I gasped. My blade broke in half.

"Catch!" Master Naruto shouted. He tossed me one of his odd blades. I snatched it out of the air and killed the Usapil biting him.

"I'm so sorry," I bowed, worried about being punished.

"It's alright. It was a cheap thing and the Brat bought it expecting such." Master's Father sighed, "Plus, I forgot to sharpen it. Sorry." Master Naruto added before raising his eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing!" I shook my head. Might as well get on the Father's good side. Though… He's not coming near my blades again.

"Okay." Master Naruto rolled his eyes. "We got a lot of stuff to sell. Might be a good time to return to town."

"Okay!" I chimed as I followed Master Naruto.

I was beginning to feel unstoppable.

Any monster in our path, I hacked done with ease even with such an odd knife as Master's. Once I was trained, I would be a super powerful sage.

Best of all?

When we got to town and sold our loot, it was worth seventy silver coins!

That's almost a gold piece!

A lot of money for even my family before… that day.

"Good. Almost to where we can get that curse off you." Master Naruto hummed in delight while putting the money away in his armor.

Wait... He's already that far in saving for that!?!?

What was I gonna do?!

I needed more time to convince him to be his sword!

I maybe become his student… Well, sort of. Maybe?

But there's no way he let me fight by his side forever with how he acts!

Need a plan. Need a plan.

"Time to go to Uncle's shop."

"Okay!" Rumble, "I'm hungry," I whined out. Can't think on an empty stomach.

My stomach seemed to be trying to keep up with all my leveling. I haven't dared to check my status past the bar information. Mostly with not wanting to see how strong Master Naruto was.

I rather not know how quick he could strike me down. Especially after what he did last night. If I hadn't seen the tree this morning, I would have passed it off as a dream.

"Damn... Guess we are both hitting puberty since I'm transforming," Master Naruto groaned. He rubbed the stomach area of his armor. "We ate most of last nights kills for dinner and breakfast... We may have to hunt a lot to not eat ourselves into debt." He sighed as he walked up to the second shop he brought me to.

"Oie, Uncle, I need the best equipment ya can get me for cheap!" Master shouted while walking in, "Include a work knife if possible."

Uncle only smacked his palm to his forehead. "I guess I'm at fault, too. Giving ya such a cheap-"

"It's alright, Uncle. I bought the staff and knife cheap to see what Raphtalia was good at using. Speaking of which, I like to trade back this." Master put the staff on the table. I flinched with remembering this morning's training.

I sucked at using a pole in fighting. I prefer a blade to a stick any day.

"Alright. What's your budget? I know all to well if I don't sell to ya cheap, you sick your balloons on me."

"I only do that to mean merchants, Uncle. About 65 silver is our max."

"What?!" I glared at Master. "You can't spend that much on me! I know you likely won't buy new equipment for yourself, Old Man... But, you can't keep just getting me stuff!"

You needed equipment just as badly as me!

I will make you the best hero possible! Even if I have to fight you tooth and nail to do so!

"Oh, ho," Uncle chuckled at me, "Seems the tables have turned on you, kiddo… Wait, Old Man?" A cheeky grin formed on Uncle's face.

"How's that?" Master Naruto shot a nasty look at Uncle. "She's just being herself... Though my armor is still good. This was the smallest Uncle had on stock in my budget before. I got to save a lot for better armor."

"True... But, it's only been about three days since I last saw ya two. You're looking much more healthier." Uncle looked at me and I flashed a smile at him. "And you look so much happier. Guess kiddo did a good thing... becoming your Old Man and all."

"Hey," I felt Master Naruto scowled through his helmet, but I beamed at Uncle.

"I am!" Sure, I don't trust Master Naruto as he is a clear lair. Yet, the last three days have been the best days of my life!

… Outside training.

That was bloody murder on my body.

"Put most of that money into a weapon." Master said, "My aim today is give her a long term weapon ." I gave him a glare and pout with crossing my arms. "The other heroes warned me of my weaknesses. Oh, almost forgot, you got throwing knives?"

"Yes, I do. More hobby stuff since not many throwers." Uncle chuckled at Master Naruto.

Really? I only shook my head at this idiot.

I had a lot of hard work ahead of me.

Was this how Mommy felt when Daddy got over his head sometimes?

I simply hugged the scroll Master Naruto gave me to store all my things. I was amazed at how easy it was for me to use it… And then the Old Man bursted my bubble with exposing it was a civilian usable scroll.

"Well, this must be fate at work-"

"Fate…"

"Huh?" Both Uncle and I looked at Master Naruto as his eyes became dull. "Something wrong, kid?"

"Nothing," Master shook his head. "Just knock some of the price down."

"I'm giving ya the lowest I can go. You know, the Balloons?"

"What balloons?" I asked before looking under Master Naruto's mantle. There was just some slits of papers with odd markings and… "Oooh!"

"Yep. I was tired of them constantly trying to eat me. So I sealed them to keep them fresh and feisty for cheating merchants." Master Naruto gave off a chilling chuckle. "Plus, I so want to bring some home to prank a few people."

"And that is why people see you as evil even when your not," Uncle gave an expersated expression at my owner.

"Hey, I just repay others what they do onto me."

"No skin off my back." Uncle shrugged, "You're a clever little trickster."

"You know me quite well." Master Naruto chimed, "I ain't called the Most Unpredicatable Ninja for no reason."

"You sure are more business minded than the other heroes, too. At least business is never boring when you are involved."

"Well, unlike the other heroes, I got to work for all I need. Which, I prefer it as it keeps me humble." Master Naruto chuckled out.

"Alright," Uncle looked at me over, and rubbed his chin. "Maybe it's about time you moved on from a knife. You think you're ready for a sword?"

"Really?!" I asked in shock, "Do you think I can handle it?"

A real sword?

Awesome!

That's at least one step to showing Master Naruto I can fight by his side!

"You seem for up it! Maybe a shortsword to start off with."Uncle mumbled while going to the corner of his shop and rummaging through a box of things.

"A sword, huh?" Master sighed, "Not my speciality… But, I at least know the basics."

"Okay." I can shine if I become an expert and cover Master's weakness.

Uncle came back with an iron sword and a beat up leather plate.

"Here you go, Missy. A good iron short sword and a piece of defensive armor in your budget." Uncle helped me put the leather breastplate on before he handed me the sword.

"Give me a sec to look up the instructions for using it." He went to the counter… Just as my stomach rumbled out loud.

"Jeez. You're like Miss Hinata with ramen," I blushed while Master chuckled.

"Hey, she's a Demi-human, right? You should expect this as she level up." Uncle snorted at us.

"Really? So, she's like an Akimichi and got to keep eating to keep up body wise?" Master asked.

"Yep… Well, I don't know what that is, but basically the same."

"Great. Chouji could eat through a whole buffet on his own." Master grumbled before shaking his head. "Stay here and listen to the lecture. I'm gonna get us some dinner and supplies."

"Don't spend too much. We can just forage and hunt, ya know," I huffed at Master. Uncle laughed behind the counter at our conversation.

"I'm not that bad with money," I scowled at him with my arms crossed. "Okay, okay, I'm going!" Master Naruto retreated out of the shop while Uncle wheezed.

"Jeez, I wouldn't of guessed you were quite the little lady before, Missy," Uncle chuckled while pulling some books off the shelf.

Ah, right!

"Do you have an old book on how to use swords?" I asked.

A sword and shield are companions, right? If I became an awesome swordswoman, there would be no way Master Naruto could reject my help. Heck, he might even adore me if I became a master sword sage.

Bonus points as it sounded cool as well.

"I do. You seem really into this, Missy. You changed a lot in three days."

"Really?" I don't know… I was still scared of a lot of things. I think the only thing that changed was Master Naruto gave me another chance to live.

Nothing more, nothing less.

That and if I become a sage…Ninja, whatever Master is, I could save a lot of people. That alone… made me glow inside.

"Yeah. I'll throw in the old book for free along with a small one on weapon care."

"Thank you!" I chimed out before listening careful to his lecture.

Master Naruto already taught me a lot with my knife. He would give me advice and even sometimes correct me in battle when I learnt to fight with my dagger. Though, I was surprised how much more I needed to learn to get better past what Master Naruto taught me.

Guess I wasn't so super... But, I didn't care.

I'll become a Master Naruto's super comrade!

"Excuse me?" A voice came from the door and I looked at direction. "Sir, could we ask a question?"

Two people came into the shop. The one who spoke looked like a young nobleman. He had a mysterious air that made my spine crawl. I bit back the bad memories and forced a smile on my face. He had a bow and arrows on his back…. An archer?

Beside him was an aloof swordsman. He wore dark armor and had a good size sword on his waist. He had a bit of a cold air to him and a neutral expression that was kind of scary to me.

"Sure... Wait, it's you two. I haven't seen ya around compared to the kiddo." Uncle sighed while getting up. "What do you two need?"

"We heard the Shield Hero comes to this shop." I narrowed my eyes at the duo. They wanted Master Naruto? "We would like to talk to him." The aloof swordsman said.

"You two even know where ya stand with the kiddo?" Uncle groaned, "Please don't pick a fight in my shop."

"We are not-"

"I'm back, Uncle, Raph-" Master Naruto stopped in the doorway. He held a bag of food in his arm along with a bag over his shoulder that rested on his chest.

"There you are, Naruto," The noble archer said, "We've been looking everywhere for-"

"By the next word, you would have been dead," My eyes widen with finding Master Naruto behind both young men. A pure black staff right between both mens' heads. …It seemed to be almost one full mass of black.

How could something like that exist? I felt odd looking at it. And there seemed to be small bits of golden flames coming off my Master's body… Was he in sage mode? Or was this something else?

"For heroes, your situational awareness sucks worse than my own."

"I... Guess-"

"Water under the bridge,"Master Naruto sighed. He motioned the clone to move and headed straight for me. Smelling the grilled meat inside the bag made my mouth water. "Yet, I do wonder why such divine beings would even give a glance to a-"

The aloof swordsman slammed his hand on Master Naruto's armor. "Why the hell did you not tell any of us you couldn't get any quests? Or that you were healing people, yet denied workplaces?"

"I thought that was obvious with how everyone treats me,"Master Naruto snorted at them. "I mean, for history to repeat itself, it's kind of funny." Master shrugged before the aloof swordsman grabbed him by his mantle.

"You mean you done that to other people?!" The aloof swordsman growled with a red face.

"Sure. I mean, who else would stick around after being almost poisoned to death." Master shrugged and both men stared at him. "What? I'm a ninja who always have an escape plan. Kind of need to with how bad I am with the escape spells."

"The… What about the trial?!" The noble archer growled. "You better not claim you don't remember like you did your crime!"

"Ah… What trial?" Master Naruto owlishly blinked at them. "I'm confuse. I left the castle after everyone slept and then a full day later everyone was hating me. Since I suffered the same thing back home, I just blew it off… But now I wondering what is going on."

"As if you can deny-" The aloof swordsman's eyes widen when he grabbed for Master's arm. "W-What?"

"Stop messing with the Old Man!" I screamed and slashed my sword at the swordsman. He leapt back, but not without taking Master's mantle with him. "Why are you ganging up on him? He ain't done anything wrong!"

Just the sight Master taking those scolding looks made me mad.

"No… No way." The noble archer covered his mouth and his eyes filled with horror.

"I-Idiot! Why didn't you go to a healer?!" The swordsman screamed as his aloofness disappeared. "What the hell have you been doing?!"

"Eh? What's wrong?" I looked back at Master Naruto.

My blade dropped onto the floor.

"O-O-Old Man," I stuttered as I took a step back.

Master's right arm…

"What's wrong?" Master looked over himself. "Did the scarring rip open or something?"

"What's wrong?!" Uncle shouted while whacking Master's head. "When the heck did that happen?"

"Eh?" Master looked at Uncle with confusion. "What ya mean?"

"Your arm!" Uncle jabbed at the limb. Or, specifically, lack of limb, "When… No, who did that to you?"

"Sasuke." Master blandly said, "Idiot thought becoming the whole world's enemy would solve everyone's problems. It might of cost both our arms in that fight, but I finally got through to him when he needed me the most." Master gripped onto his stump as a soft smile showed through the shadows. "I rather that outcome than having to kill my best friend."

"Best… You mean, you didn't end up here reading a book?" The noble archer asked as both the aloof swordsman and him looked at Master with wide eyes.

"Heck no," Master Naruto growled, "Sakura made damn sure to make it hurt when she healed us both after that fight. Heck, I still had to had surgery with how far we went with that fight and still recovering."

He then let out a sigh, "Instead, after the funerals for the causalities of the war was over, I went to my late teacher's grave. I wanted to read his book and pay my respects to him. He died against the enemy we fought before the war started… Instead of finding the book I left at his shrine, I found the book that brought me here on the grave." Master Naruto looked at the books on the counter.

"So… maybe you died like us and didn't realize it." The noble archer sighed.

"As if!" Master growled, "I've survived quite a lot of cr-stuff! I just found myself pass out and woke up face first on an altar with ya!"

"Still…" The aloof swordsman looked at Master and his clone. He grabbed it's mantle and lifted it up. "It's missing an arm as well."

"Yeah. Clones are replicas of yourself. You can use a transformation to disguise them, but… I still am working out the kinks of how the art of ninja works here. Oh, yeah, here." The clone pulled out a small bag and handed it to me.

"Can… dy?" I raised my eyebrow with finding it filled to the brim with various treats and sweets.

"I promised to spoil you," Master Naruto hummed, "And boy are you worth spoiling! Thanks to you, I might never have to worry about dying from chakra exhaustion. Heck, if I bring back what I learn, I could revolutionize the ninja arts to bring forth a more peaceful form of it to stop all the fighting cr-issues!"

"Did you just bit your tongue?" Master just gave me a goofy grin and I shook my head. "You shouldn't waste your money when you're in such crudy armor."

"Hey! I like Uncle's armor!" Master Naruto whined, "Why else do you think I don't mind waiting till I earn enough for some awesome armor? If his armor is still good for a bargin, then it's worth buying his better armors at full price."

"So, you do plan on paying me full price later," Uncle snorted, "Though… now it makes since… You came in here three times, yet you only accepted the chainmail on the second time."

"What?" Everyone looked at Uncle.

"Wait, you mean the first day I came here?" Uncle nodded at Master, "That ain't right. I only came in once for extra clothes."

"Yep. But, you came again later with a nice swordwoman and bought chainmail the first trip and then second trip you got equipment… For your supposed victim."

"Wait?! You know what the crime is?" Master asked before Uncle motioned him over. "Come on! Tell me! I hate being left out of the loop!" Master whined out before Uncle grabbed him by the helment and whispered into his ear.

The air instantly became frosty.

"I did… what?" I hid behind a rack as Master's voice became void and dark and… "Ren, Itsuki… Just want happened at that trial?"

"You were dragged into the king's audience chamber and confronted." The noble archer stepped forward. "You kept claiming Motoyasu as a theif and was innocent of the crime before seemingly claiming to want to go home. We learnt then we couldn't go home till after the waves due to that and you were pardoned only due to being needed to fight."

"Wait… How the heck that get all the way to the king?" I sighed in relief as his voice gained some emotion back.

I don't know why I gotten so scared… But, I am glad whatever caused it was gone.

"What do you mean?" The aloof swordsman asked. "From the way the king acted, he takes…such crimes seriously." Why did he look at me with worry?

"Ren… Do you even know what is involved with running a country?" Master smacked his helm. Wait, where did that staff go? I never noticed it disappeared till now. "A ruler of even a military village has way too much on his or her plate to just drop everything for a spontatous trial."

"What do you-"

"It was set up to begin with," The noble archer interrupted the swordsman, "The you there had both arms."

"Yeah. I mean, I wasn't hiding the fact I didn't have an arm. I thought it was obvious to everyone." Master Naruto shrugged, "Though, that's what… Er, best not go there."

"Then go to the king and-" The noble archer put his hand on the swordsman's shoulder.

"The issue is the king is involved… And truth be said… I have no idea who all is involved in this politic mess." Master slumped forward. "Well, better the one used to it than not. And right after sealing away a goddess, no less."

"Naruto, stop daydreaming," The aloof swordsman pinched his nose. "You're in serious trouble."

"Oh, I know," Master laughed, "Just… I'm starting to wonder if my family is just born to get into unrealistic situations like this. I still got to remind myself what happened in the war was real and not a spoil ramen delusion."

"So, you're saying what you said before was a lie?" The aloof swordsman snorted.

"Nope. Just… it was just some really messed up… stuff." Master's eyes went into a daze. "It's partially why I'm taking the king's words seriously even if I don't trust him as far… Er, how far I can flick something."

"Right," The aloof swordsman only shook his head. "However, you can make clones… So…"

"I don't mind if either of you can't trust me," I looked at Master in shock. "In fact, in this situation, it's best not to and I am not gonna ask for your trust."

"You're gonna let the king get away with this kind of injustice to you?" The noble archer asked with a growl in his tone.

"If it means it allows us to do our job as heroes efficiently, than I have no problems being a decoy, Itsuki."

These two… These two were the other heroes?

Looking closely… The archer Itsuki and swordsman Ren had weapons with gems embeeded in them…

Just like Master Naruto's shield.

"Naruto, at this rate, you won't be strong enough to face the first wave." Itsuki said, "At least let us share our companions so you can get strong enough."

"Nope." Master waved his hand and chuckled. "I know the corruption is watching me. And I don't even know what could happen to your companions if they help me." Master Naruto looked at me. "I've been training Raphtalia to make sure my choice to save her doesn't end up resulting in her death."

"Old Man," I held onto the steathe of my sword tightly.

So… So that was why he was training me, but didn't want me to fight the waves?

"This world has ninja like myself. Hence why I rather take most of the risk in this situation by myself as I know how to deal with it." Master Naruto then ruffled my hair.

"So, you put a girl in harm's way?" Ren looked at me and I glared at him. "Maybe you are scum like they made us to believe."

"Indeed. I mean, she's just a child." Itsuki gave me a look of pity…

Heat started to grow in my throat.

"I wasn't much older when I became a ninja," Master sighed as I look up. "However, I do take responsible for my actions. Including buying a slave."

I went down to grab my blade with seeing both men flinched.

Yet, when I looked up, Ren had his blade at Master's throat. Itsuki had his bow drawn and the arrow ready to go through the slit of Master Naruto's helm.

I… I…

I shook with realizing the difference in power between the heroes and myself.

"You really are the worst!" Itsuki hissed out. "Not only is she a slave, but just a child!"

"Whose past owner left her a beaten mess and was selling her due to he killed his other slave he had on loan," Both heroes flinched at Master's cold words. "I know there were others suffering and could have helped possibly… But, I couldn't stand to stand by and let someone with… with the same eyes suffer."

"How can we trust you?" Ren asked.

"I'm not asking you to trust me," Master Naruto then bowed his head, careful to not get the arrow in his eye. "If you do want to help… Help me get the curse off Raphtalia. That's all I ask as it is why I brought her. I want her to be free from her demons."

Both heroes looked at each other. "Hey, guys, don't fight here." Uncle sighed at the three.

"We won't give you the money directly." Itsuki sighed while putting his bow down. "We will pay for it right at the spot. Right, Ren?"

"Hmm…" Ren looked at me before nodding. "This better not be a bluff."

"It's not." Master Naruto sighed in relief. "I am indebted to you both. I know you can't trust me, but trust is not needed when fighting in a war against a common enemy."

"Understood," Itsuki said.

I, however, stood there in horror.

The curse… The curse was gonna be removed.

My… My only connection to Master Naruto…

Gone?

"Hey, as much as I would agree, it might not be-"

I let out a howl as my tail bristled.

"Raphtalia? What's wrong?"

"No no no noooooo!" I felt someone grab me and I trashed out at the person. "I don't wanna!" Tears spilled down my cheeks as my lungs burnt like fire.

If the curse was lifted… Then I wouldn't be able to stay with Master Naruto and his father.

There would be no reason for Master Naruto to keep me.

"Calm down! What do you not want to-"

"I don't want to be freed!" I punched the person hard. I heard a clang, but heroes were strong.

One of them must have been holding me.

"I don't want the Old Man to leave me!"

"I won't leave you, Raphtalia," That laugh… Master Naruto was hugging me and forcing me to keep my arms to my body. "I mean, I've already gotten you deep into my own mess."

"I don't want the Waves to take you, too!" I wailed before I realized what I said. I buried my face into Master's mantle and sobbed.

Now he would definately let me go.

He probably thought I just wanted revenge or just a lousy kid with crazy dreams.

"Too?" Master Naruto asked before I felt something on my shoulders.

"I had a feeling that was the case." Uncle's voice boomed over me. "You're from one of the Demi-human settlements hit by the first wave, aren't you?"

I didn't answer.

I just buried myself deeper and wished I hadn't said a thing.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"What do you mean?" One of the heroes asked. "How could a victim of the very thing we are trying to stop end up a slave?"

"This country is a human supremancy." Uncle sighed, "Many don't question it, but it seemed whole communites wiped out even a ways from where the wave hit directly. Mostly due to they were Demi-human's or supported their rights."

"What?!" Ow. That was loud.

"You mean, someone went in and… And…"

"Half of the village survived the wave... T-They… They killed all the adults and enslaved us kids," I mumbled out and fought the memories of those sick grins and laughs in my head. "I don't know who is still alive."

Keil… The other kids…

I don't even know if they were even in the country anymore.

"By the… Kid, whatever you do, don't get that curse of her." Uncle hissed and I felt his grip tighten on my shoulder.

"But, she's a slave!"

"And that's the only thing protecting her." I looked at Uncle and saw his face hard and serious. Just like Daddy's when the monsters began to invade our village. "Demi-humans have no rights in this country, but there are laws aimed to protect Demi-human slaves. In this case, since Missy is the Kid's property, others can't mess with her or they break the law."

"And the culprits can't get away with killing her to hide the proof," Itsuki gasped out.

"Exactly… but, the king is well known for being a non-human hater," Master Naruto groaned, "So… Even with the curse, the protection is ice-thin."

"However, it still gives some protection," Ren steathed his sword. "And if someone goes against the laws by the king's orders… Then you have a means to counter back his words."

"True… But doing that is harder than it seems," Master Naruto ruffled my hair while letting me hug him. The terror just filled me and wrecked my whole body with sobs. "Still… If you don't want to, I won't force you. I made a promise to do what you wanted and I keep my promises."

"T-Then will you… Will you promise me not to die?" I asked and sniffed. My nose ran and making my throat itch.

"No. I will not make that promise," My eyes widen at Master Naruto.

His eyes… they became cold and lifeless right before me.

"I refuse to do so… As I will not allow another person to die protecting me. Not when this isn't even my world to begin with." Master then put his hand on my shoulder. "I've already lost several dear to me. I refuse to allow you to become the next one."

"Naruto…" Ren looked away while Itsuki closed his eyes. "I-I'm sorry about-"

"Do not be sorry when you don't mean it." Master Naruto stood up and looked both heroes in the eyes. "This is not a game as you three kept mentioning. This is our reality. Don't ever forget that."

After a moment, both heroes nodded and left without a word.

Master Naruto flopped down against the counter and let me rest on his chest. I touched his shoulder and moved my hand down to find his right arm ended just before where his elbow should be.

How… long had he been without an arm?

Did… Did it hurt?

Why didn't he ask for help?

Or why was he even made a hero without an arm?

"You're very wise." Uncle said as he moved out of my field of vision.

"I've made a ton of mistakes… As well as dealt with the effects of others' mistakes and sins." Master Naruto sighed out. "That doesn't make me wise at all."

"Well, if you need any assistance, just come by here." I looked up to see Uncle looking behind his counter. "I might not be able to help, but I will always have my doors open if ya need a weapon or armor."

"Thanks," Master smiled before he caught something that bounced off the stop of his helment. "Huh? What's this?" It was a small white stone.

"It's a whetstone." Uncle snorted, "The new sword ain't coated. If you don't-"

"Yeah, proper maintance. I'm just not used to taking care of other's weapons." Master handed me the stone. "So, I am gonna teach ya to…"

We both stared at the shield as it asborded the stone.

"… Old Man…"

"Stupid shield! That wasn't for you!" Master growled out before blinking and stared into space.

"Hey! What just happened?" Uncle asked.

Yet, Master seemed in a trance before his shield transformed into a slightly larger shield. It seemed like a round white stone, but there were grooves of all sizes on the shield.

"Whoa! What was that?" Uncle shouted in shock… Yet, master seemed focused on his shield. "Listen to my, kiddo. Hey!" Uncle's face turned a bit red with anger.

"HEY!" He screamed and Master glanced at him.

"What is it, Uncle?"

"What's with your shield?"

"You saw it before. It'd the Legendary Shield."

"Never heard of it or seen anything like it."

"Yes, you did. It was a Small Shield back then," Master snorted through I gave a glance of understanding at Uncle.

I was just as surprised when I saw Master's shield transformed.

"Then why is it a whetstone now?"

"Because it asborded the whetstone and unlocked the Sharpening Shield." Uncle gave Master shake of his head before sighing.

"I heard the Legendary Weapons were imbued with mysterious powers… Is this what they meant?" Uncle grumbled.

"Haven't the others told ya about it?" Master Naruto asked.

"Don't see them around anymore outside today," Uncle shrugged. "You're the only one I've seen do that."

"Probably a bit worried like me, then." Master got up and I was shocked he could hold me with just one arm. "Though, for them, their abilities lie within their knowledge of their weapons. Me, I got my own abilities to assist with the shield."

"So, ya worried?"

"Yes… Though more about this new shield." Master chuckled out. "It says automatic sharpening for eight hour…with this large consumption thing means… Does it keep your blades sharp?"

"I wonder," Uncle looked around behind his counter before finding a rusty sword, He trusted it into one of the grooves. "You can try it with this."

"Thanks… Oh?" I noticed Master shifted his arm a bit and he frowned. "SP, huh?… I wonder if it's related…"

"Kiddo…"

"He gone into sage mode," I joked with a cough. Then I realized something. "Hey, hey. Do you know where we can train nearby? Where monsters are tougher?"

I mean, with how easily the Sword and Bow Heroes outmatched me… I had a long ways to go.

I needed to get strong faster…

Even if I am scared of facing stronger monsters… I have to be Master's sword!

"Considering what your level is due to that blade breaking…. Recommend heading for the mountians. There's a small town known as Riyute that could be a good base." Uncle put a belt with small blades on the table.

"Ok," Master replied while putting the money down. "Here."

"Huh?" Master handed me the blades?

"Ninja never rely slowly on one weapon or trick. Hence, I will teach ya how to use throwing blades. I got plenty of throwing stars, so I just needed some extra blades for you." Master Naruto smiled at me. "If you want to take on stronger opponents, then you will need all sort of tricks to rely on if your sword fails ya."

"Okay!"

"Well, get ya two," Uncle sighed while weakly waving us off. "I've had enough drama for one day. Leave before the fourth hero arrives and adds to the mess."

"What mess?" I asked before looking down. "Ack!" I choked with seeing I had knocked over racks and barrows. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" I cried out while a puff filled my ears.

"I'll leave him to clean up."

"No prob. Nice magic." Uncle hummed out with seeing Master's clone.

"Not magic," Master answered as he headed for the door. "The art of the ninja. See ya, Uncle. Don't let the Balloons bite."

"Whatever." And with that, we left Uncle shop.

Master Naruto carried me without a single complaint as the tears wouldn't stop.

Though, now… I was confused if I was anger, happy, or even sad.

The only clear emotion was of guilt.


	5. Chapter 5

I dashed with the target in my eyes. It gleamed through the foliage.

I yanked out two blades and tossed them at the shadow on the roadway. I gritted my teeth with the clanks of metal. The shadow turned to face me.

No way am I gonna lose today!

Clang!

My sword met with Master Naruto's shield.

No way… I threw those blades in a curve!

"Amazing improvement, but throwing blades like that always give away your position." I dodged the kick aimed at my head and flipped back. I blocked the next kick and pushed Master Naruto back. "You're still overthinking when fighting. You need to do this without a thought. Thoughts slow you down."

"As if," I thrown a blade at Master and he dodged. The blade nicked a thread and a log sailed out of the trees above.

"A trap!" Master Naruto yelped before his legs collapsed under him and he hit the ground with a loud crash. The log sailed right over him, but I was already in the air with my sword aimed at his head. "Tch. I did better traps during the academy."

"Gaugh!" I coughed out when Master kicked me in the gut and threw me into the bushes. "I-I'm not done."

"Good. Because you still got ways to go to beat me," Master Naruto blocked my punch with his hand when I bolted right back to him.

"As if I would lose to you!" I kicked only to be blocked by his own leg.

Aaaaagh!

At this rate - No! Not this time! I refused to lose!

"Hiya!" I jumped back and did a roundhouse kick. Master dodged and spun around to hit me with a palm. I shifted to the side and stabbed with my sword.

Ow. He blocked it with his shield and that annoying sound came out.

Should I pull out another blade or try for a blow from the back?

Brrrrrrrriiiiiii!

The alarm clock went off.

"Too bad," Master chuckled. "You're cooking dinner."

"Aaaaagh!" I dropped my blade and ruffled my hair. "No fair! Rematch!"

"Sorry. But, like life, no fight is truly fair and square. Deal with it." I puffed my cheeks at Master. That sneaky old man!

"But your cooking is much better!" I was ready to cry.

I wanted some Usapil stew toniiiiiight!

"If I cook all the time, you'll never learn how to do it on your own." Master Naruto waved his hand at him. "Don't ya want to marry later on?"

"I'll marry a man who can cook since I fight," A sneaky grin crossed my lips. "Who wants a strong woman to cook in the kitchen and breaking everything?

"It doesn't exactly work that way." Master Naruto let out a sigh. "Grandma Tsunade can cook and she can make chasms with a finger flick."

"Lair," I snorted, "She probably breaks all the dishes."

"No. She does cook… Though, she relies a bit too much on Shizune-nii at times." Master groaned while smacking his helm. "Her cooking is… bland at best."

"See!" I whined out but Master Naruto only shook my head at my antics.

"Still… What did you use for camouflage?"

"Poop and ground litter, what else?" I snorted, "You smell things too well."

"I'm not Kiba! Or a fox!" Master yelped, "We are going to the inn. You reek."

"Hey! That costs money!" I crossed my arms. "Just give me the tub and soap. I know you got that in your chest."

"No. We are going to an inn… Jeez, I know I am an oppunistist… But using poop is kinda extreme."

"It ain't!" I growled, "It's all in that book I found where I got the trap idea from," I pulled out my storage scroll and unsealed the book. It was a hunter's guide to fighting monsters alone.

"No wonder… Though, masking your scent is good… In this case, I smelt and heard ya before even seeing ya."

"Ooooh." I wilted as Master pinched his nose.

"Plus, I am running out of space in my storage scrolls and need to sell some medicine." Master padded his chest. "You'll get the first bath in the river as I don't think anyone would let you in the village smelling like that."

"Yes, Old Man," I frowned while looking down.

"Still, impressive trap with the time limit." A bell was rung and I glared at the little bell in Master's hand. "You don't have the benefit of others to help you… Just be glad I'm not Teacher Kakashi. I had to threaten to spoil the ending to his new book to finally defeat him in this test with Sakura."

"Cheater," I snorted while I crossed my arms.

"Hey, my elite ninja instructor just became the Sixth Hokage. I think my actions were justified in facing Konoha's strongest." He gave me a goofy grin. "However, your stealth needs work. You're making too much noise in the trees."

"You heard me all the way from there," I smacked my face and groaned.

No wonder he wasn't surprised by my trap!

"Bonus points for awesome trap," Master gave me a thumbs-up. I swear… He could read my mind at times."Taking advantage of your surroundings will be vital." My cheeks glowed with a little pride.

I could just live on praise. A better reward would be good food… Though, he was right on the bath. I really reeked enough for the Usapil to stay clear of us on the trail to the stream.

For the past week, Master Naruto and his father spent their time training me and raising money. We traveled deeper into the forests and towards the mountains. All the way to a small village known as Riyute.

A small farming town with just one inn that cost a piece of silver. A traveling merchant would come every other day and there were no medicine sellers in the town. A boon for Master Naruto. His medicine and healing services were taken gratefully, even if the townspeople did not like him.

Though, when I try to make medicine. Well, at first it was black gunk… But, I made the medicine of very low quality now.

Seemed my fighting abilities were better than anything else.

I gained some more value in myself with improving my fighting skills. I also learned to clean kills and process them into basic goods.

Though I preferred Master's cooking, I was a bit grateful he pushed me to learn how to cook. I felt bad when he cooked with one hand.

"Hm? You're selling old clothes?" Master asked one of the ladies when we returned from the stream with our haul for dinner. I wasn't good enough to cook Usapil meat really well, so I planned on fried fish for tonight.

"Yes. My daughter is moving away and some of her old clothes won't do," The elderly woman sighed. The dresses and other such girly clothes were pretty. A little worn, but still usable.

Though… I don't think I could wear anything like that. Not after what happened to me.

"I'll take some off your hands."

"Eeeh?!" I glared at Master. "Don't we need money for food and supplies!" Since Master was bad at money, I've forced him to keep a log of our money and expenses. I kept track of it, but he was the one who wrote in it since his handwriting was still better than mine.

… Just barely.

Grandpa, on the other hand, had no say in writing anything.

His handwriting was outright horrible.

Since he was Master's father, I've dubbed him Grandpa in my mind. He sure acted like one, too, at times like Master.

"Yes. Including your clothes," Master looked at me. "You're growing like a weed. At this rate, you won't be able to wear the clothes I got ya like dresses." I felt my cheeks heat up.

Master was right.

Before, my shirts went down to my knees… Now they went my thighs. My body ached every morning and I gained an inch or so every other day. Even my hair has grown back out to where it used to be in the middle of my back.

I kept my mouth shut. He paid for the goods and we returned to the inn we sometimes stayed at.

The clothes were too big for me, but Master surprised me with pulling out a small sewing kit. He hemmed and tailored the clothes for me.

"Miss Sakura was a good fighter and medic, but never was good at home type stuff outside cooking...Usually… She could always make a mean curry to die for." He said. He had me stand before him to fit a dress on me. "Hence, a lot of the sewing stuff was put on me since Sasuke and Teacher Kakashi couldn't sew worth a kunai."

"So, you purposely bought big clothes to do this?" I asked. I was shocked he even got the clothes to fit me.

"Yep. I've done the same thing my whole life. Why waste money on clothes that fit when you can buy bigger clothes and hem them so you can wear them as you grow?" Master hummed as he made another stitch. Even if it was just a stump, he somehow could use the remains of his right arm to help him sew.

"My old jacket last me for well over five years or so. Same for a lot of my pants and such." Master chuckled as he finished and I spun around to see how it looked and felt.

It was like a glove to me. Master even properly put in holes and buttons to make getting the dress on and off my tail easier.

"Plus, these are clothes made to last. Even if you fight in them, it would take a lot to destroy them." Master went back to work with some spare fabric. "I mean… At least dealing with your growth spur is easier than… My issues."

"Hm?" I looked back at Master. "What's wrong?" He did look the same. Though, considering Master still forgets to take off his armor to sleep most of the time… I don't see his actual face and all that much.

"That transformations aren't as fast and painless as fiction lets them on to be." Master gripped his boots and unstrapped them with his hand. I covered my nose with the smell that came from it when he took it off. "Yeah, sorry. Forgot to mention that transformations are stinky, too."

"I thiwn thatz due to uring it alz th thyme." I grumbled out while glaring at Master before I saw his feet. "Huh?" They were wrapped in bandages that were wet.

"No. It's due to this." He unwrapped one foot and exposed…

"Ewwww…" Was it raw due to all our training? It seemed bright pink but had some exposed skin parts that oozed like a popped blister. Yet, there weren't any blisters as I expected or infection.

Yet… His foot looks funny. It seemed to have more joints than a normal person's foot and the nails seemed to grow thicker and from the top of his toes instead of normal toes.

"Yeah. My feet have been transforming." Master said while taking the off-cuts too small to use anymore and used them to clean his feet with water. "Thankfully, the medicine I've been putting on it has been keeping infection at bay. However, seems my feet has become that of bovine instead of human anymore."

"Bo… vines?"

"Ah, in my world, creatures are call animals. Sheep and cows are bovines which are a sub-species," Master chuckled as I nodded. "It means I'm developing hooves and shifted to walking on my toes. Or, I think that's right. I'm not a farmer, after all."

"Yes, you don't have quite a potted garden going." I stared at his little display of pots near the window. Master cultivated herbs and such in his spare gardening supplies he kept in special scrolls. Wherever camp was, his little garden soaked up the rays of the sun.

I was still amazed someone could store away things as ink on paper like Master. However, when Master explained it to me better…

It was even more shocking how the so-called Art of Sealing kept Grandpa inside of Master!

"Well, I kind of had to restart it sooner or later. My old plants got vaporized during Pain's Invasion." Master sighed. He wrapped his feet back up and put his boots back on. "Agh… I might have to have Uncle refit my armor again at this rate."

"Just get a new one." I rolled my eyes. "Wait… Pain Invasion?"

"No. Pain's invasion." Master corrected while he motioned me over. "Though it was more a moniker, his real name was Nagato. He was an Uzumaki like me, but managed to nearly destroy all of Konoha with six puppets."

"Yeah, right." I huffed as I felt him brush my hair and pull it back. How can he do that so easily with one hand?

"It's true… I even got a love confession during it." Master weakly laughed. "I… wonder if she still likes me after what happened to Neji."

"You actually like someone?" My heart jumped into my chest.

Finally! A way to keep Master from suicide!

I've combed through all the books on heroes I could, yet couldn't find anything on little girls helping their hero companions. Only that the heroes usually fell in love did they stop being so reckless unless needing to be so.

"Well… I don't know," Master sighed. "Hinata's always been a weird kind of person… But a good one… Just, her cousin died to save me." I flinched as his tone became cold. "In a way… If I was never born… Would the war ever have happened? Part of the reason it happened was due to Dad being sealed in me at birth."

"Master, don't-"

"I just can't stop thinking about it," Master sighed and dropped my hair. "You're probably the same. Once you lost someone precious… You try to keep the memory of them strong in your head. Though… Even if it wasn't so long ago… I've already begun to forget what it was like with Teacher Jiraiya at times."

I bit my lip. Sure, my memories of Mommy, Daddy, and Rifina was still strong… But, I've slowly begun to forget what some of the villagers looked like. Their faces were like shadows whenever I had a rare night fit.

"That's why I want to protect you as much as I can," Master held up a mirror and I gasped as seeing my hair pulled back in a ponytail. "I don't even know if I will ever be able to return home… So, you're kind of my last precious person I can protect."

I gripped my fists before I stumped over to my bag. "What's wrong, Raphtalia?" Master Naruto asked before I scattered paper before him along with some coloring pastels he bought me for when he worked. We usually used them to help me figure out his language and vice versa for him.

"Draw a picture of them so you don't forget!" I chimed out while picking up a pencil. "If you miss them, won't this help you keep your memory of them?"

"Raphtalia," Master Naruto's voice waver before he chuckled, "Sure. But let me finish your shorts."

"Shorts?"

"Yes. Since your fighting, it's best to wear shorts under your dress." Master said while I gave him an odd look. "All the girls back home did. Something about protecting their underside?"

"Ah! You mean bloomers!" I quickly jumped in to keep things from getting awkward.

"Bloomers?"

"Yeah," I quickly drew a pair and showed him. "They are used under dresses."

"A bit… puffy, but same concept. You want these instead of normal shorts?"

"Yes!" More due to I have no idea what he would make considering how short my dresses have become due to my growth.

"Sure. Let me get it all ready before we draw." I nodded and watched him work with awe before we switched from fabric to paper.

Master Naruto was either lying through drawing or had met many different people. He drew people of various shapes and colors. Hinata and Neji appeared to be blind. Sakura had hair that seemed more like flower petals. Couldn't make out anything on Teacher Kakashi outside his gray hair. Teacher Jiraiya had looked very colorful outside his spiky white hair.

Then his family… They were all monsters of various shapes and types. The only thing similar to them all was they had a number of tails, with his Uncle Shukaku being the only one normal with just one tail.

Still, fantasy or not, our childish drawings made me feel much better. I drew all of those I remembered and the village that were no longer there. I drew my parents and friends. I even drew the flag of our deceased lord.

Tears went down my cheeks, but I felt like the pressure on my chest… All the sorrow and guilt slowly lifted off my chest.

However, I had a bad nightmare after that wonderful evening. It started normal enough…

We were all sitting by the fireplace back home and simply talking. Just like we always do when done with the day as a family.

"Raphtalia… Do you know the Legend of the Four Heroes?" Daddy asked while smiling. "Among them, the Shield Hero was the nicest to Demi-humans."

"Really?" I chimed out. "I want to meet him!"

Huh? Odd. Haven't I met Master Naruto already?

"Raphtalia," Mommy chuckled at me. "The heroes aren't summoned when the world is at peace… But you know what?"

"Huh?" Blood began to gush out of Mommy's mouth as she spoke.

"You're a lucky girl, Raphtalia," Mommy said, "Because soon enough, the whole world will be covered in violence and destruction!" Mommy's voice turned into a growl before Daddy and she was torn apart by the three-headed dog.

One of the heads held Mommy's head in its crystal-like teeth and smashed it into pieces and pulp. An army of monsters came behind the three-headed dog as it rushed towards me.

I screamed as I fell and fell into an abyss as the monsters came at me and-

"Raphtalia!" A voice breached my screaming. "I'm here. It's okay!"

"Daddy!" I shouted while finding myself in my Master's arm.

"It's okay," Master rubbed my head to calm me down. "Still I wasn't expecting you to have a fit in the morning. Quite rare for them to get that bad."

"S-Sorry." I looked down ashamed.

I've actually been doing very well against my night terrors. For one to now appear...

Was it an omen or just my wits beginning to fray? If I remember correctly, we have roughly a two weeks or so left before the Wave.

"It's not something you can control. Though, Daddy?" Master Naruto sighed and shook his head. He handed me a roll. "Eat. We got to sell the goods we got to the merchant today."

I silently ate.

What did my dream mean? I could be worrying over nothing, but with the fact of who Master Naruto was...

I didn't want to take chances.

Especially when Master's reputation of being a criminal haunted him everywhere. Sure, I know he was framed… But what else did he did? It was like he was more than just a criminal.

"Here's all my goods. I have some new products as well." Master Naruto said as he showed his goods to the traveling merchant. I never known medicine could heal wounds, but somehow Master made medicine that could do it.

"That's it?" The merchant asked and studied the items. "Alright. I expect this much from the Armor Healer." He handed over several pieces of silver and Master clicked his tongue at it.

I also noticed it. Master Naruto's mood shifted a lot more. He never took out his frustrations out on me... But, it did worry me.

It was clear Master Naruto was depressed. Sure, he hid it with a grin and cheerfulness behind his helm... But, I know depression all too well.

I still fought it myself.

"Isn't there a faster way to get money?" Master asked. He cliched the money into his fist.

"Why? You need something?" The merchant asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well then, there is a coal mine on the outskirts of town. If you got some ore from there, you could probably sell it for a good price."

"I see." Master Naruto nodded. He listened to the man's words closely.

"Yeah. If you can figure out how to get it out of there, you'll make a good chunk of change."

"Then what's with the run-down look of this town?" Master asked as I glanced at the buildings.

Riyute was poor. Much of its services only being a few bronze pieces. Some of the buildings were run down as well.

"Before the Waves of Destruction came, it was pretty popular... Now, the place is filled with dangerous monsters." I gripped onto Master Naruto's arm. He wasn't thinking of going, was he? "I don't know what our adventurers, knights, or the summoned Heroes are doing. But... Hey, I guess that's what you should expect from an abandoned mine."

"Abandoned..." Master Naruto mumbled.

"There are some rare types of ore there if you can find them. They will sell for a good price."

"Thanks for the heads up." Master Naruto said and walked off.

"You're not going to go to the mine, are you?" I asked as I followed Master.

"I am going to the mine. But, it's not for the ore."

"Huh?" I blinked and noticed where we were going. "Why are we at the governor's house?" I was confused as Master stood before the lord of the village's home.

"Hm? The Shield Hero?" The governor said. He tired his best to keep up a neutral look when he came out of the building.

"Yes. I apologize for disturbing you, sir." Master Naruto slightly bowed, "However, it has come to my attention there is an abandoned coal mine near here."

"Yes. You wish to mine ore from it?" The governor sighed, "You do not need my permission. Anyone can freely mine it at their-"

"I am asking for permission to clear the mine of the monsters. All for the formation of a shelter for the coming Waves." Master Naruto said. He shocked both the governor and myself. "You do not have to ask me to do it. You can pitch the idea to the knights or adventurers or whoever... But, I am offering myself to do the job for free."

"Free?" The governor asked with narrowed eyes.

"I will mine for ore, but only so I can also test the walls to find the safest spots. That will be my payment. I'm more of a healer now than the fighter I used to be. However, when the wave hits, it will make everyone's job easier to protect the people if a shelter is in place.."

"Hmmm." The governor let out a sigh. "Fine. I will go talk to the men of this village while you clear out that mine. However, I do not trust you and if you-"

"As a promise to complete it, if I fail... You may kill me." The governor's eyes widen at Master Naruto. His tone was deadly serious. "That is how sure I am of clearing that mine and making a shelter. I rather fail and die now than having other dies due to my mistakes."

"Not if I make sure your promise works out," I said. I smiled at Master Naruto. He really had too good of a heart for his own good.

"Young man," The governor gave a small smile. "Maybe you aren't like what the rumors say."

"Rumors are just words." Master said with a chirp in his tone, "I rather prove myself through actions than words."

With those parting words, we headed for the mines.

We ate before going as we didn't dare bring any food. Such stuff would attract monsters or Master said so. He also said fighting in close quarters was a lot different compared to how we were fighting in the open… Hence he left his medicine chest behind and strapped a few scrolls to his belt.

The path to the mine showed it was clearly abandoned. Overgrown and hard to navigate. Still, we got to the mine easily enough.

Master Naruto picked the lock to the resthouse and opened it.

"That way the men can get in for the tools," Master Naruto sighed before taking the very worse of the tools and absorbing them into his shield.

"Raphtalia."

"Yes?" I asked, looking up at the rope he had me coiling.

"If things get too dangerous, we will run," he said. Old papers crumbled as he searched through them. "Our job is to clear out the mine of monsters. How we do it doesn't have to endanger your life."

"Right." However, your life was in danger, too. That was what I wanted to say.

But…

Master Naruto wouldn't hear it anyways.

It seemed he had a barrier to whatever people said about his safety and such.

With a map found and copied, we went into the mine with a torch. Master led with a pick in his hand.

"The walls are pretty damn stable for an abandoned mine," Master Naruto tapped the wall. He studied the mine with seeing it held up with wooden beams. "It's quite similar to Konoha's style of mining. I wonder if it's a shared idea over several..." Master mumbled. He went into his own little world.

Hence, I was the one to rely on for situational awareness. In truth, with hearing his tall tales of his world...

I wondered how he lived this long.

The tunnel switched from craved out to stone walls made by nature itself. Water ran in the distance. A dim light broke through the top of the cave. It was enough for me to see some of the cave

A very open and spacious cave.

I never known caves could be spacious. I always thought they were narrow and dark like the mine's entrance.

It's actually quite beautiful in here. I took the chance to look around and try to see signs of danger.

That's when I saw it.

"O-Old Man," I gasped. My voice hitched. My hand yanked on his mantle.

"I know." He glanced down.

On the ground was a monster print...

A dog type.

The same type that killed my parents.

"By the size... It's about Inuzuka's adult size." Master Naruto said as he sat on the ground.

"Master… What are we…" I bit my lip. I had to fight.

That's the only way.

Fight or die.

I will die without Master Naruto.

"Raphtalia," I jumped and looked at Master.

His eyes were pure gold.

"Go back."

"Eh?!"

"Go back to the village." Master Naruto said as he stood back up. "Tell the governor there are no monsters… Outside of the one I am about to kill."

"Old Man! I won't-"

"Go back, Raphtalia!" I flinched as Master screamed. "If I have to turn on the curse, I will. This isn't your fight."

"But…" I whimpered.

He… He never shouted at me before.

"It's like Kaguya," Master said with a huff. "You're not ready to face something like that…. Dammit, what the hell are the Waves if a minor monster senses almost like her."

"Ka…guya?" I frowned before huffing back. "But how are you to fight? Are you only able to use your Shield? Even your so-called Sage Mode's attack is weak!"

"It doesn't matter." Master said, "I've fought opponents far stronger than me before. Not you. Just go."

"I won't!" I stomped my foot and heard water splashed.

Ah, right, we were next to a waterfall. Guess the prints would lead to water if it needed to drink.

I looked down.

There was no water at my feet.

"Grrrrrrr." I barely saw it.

In truth, if its eyes weren't glowing red and teeth shining in the flickers of the flames... It would have been invisible due to its inky black coat.

A huge dog stood at the top of the waterfall.

Taller than either of us and had nasty claws ready to slash apart any prey. It had two heads that glared at us with fury.

"Thought so. Guess this was what the book means by waves of destruction." Master Naruto said. He positions himself between the dog and me. "No other footprints or sounds. Not even a flicker of life in this cave outside this… being from the wave."

"F-From the wave?" I asked.

A tremor going through my body.

It wasn't scary.

I could handle it.

I could fight.

That was my role.

I had to fight.

I had to make sure Master lived.

"Yeah. It feels just like Kaguya if only a lot smaller in reserves." He answered. Master Naruto shifted a little. The dog followed his movements.

Its growls got louder.

"With it reaching here, it destroyed this cave's ecosystem. Ate every monster it could find. The ones still alive must be deeper in the cave or he's eaten so many only fish remain. Which would explain his location."

Or it came from the Wave.

The event that destroyed my life.

It let out a howl and bolted towards us.

Master Naruto took it head on and blocked it with his shield. His legs shifted. A horrible screech came from its nails dragged across the shield.

Both of its heads snapping at him.

"As if!" Master Naruto pushed it back with all his might. He sent it back ways. "Go for it! It's too late to run," He shouted.

Yet, he seemed so far away.

My whole body shook.

I couldn't grip my sword even as I tried to.

I had to fight.

That was my duty.

That's my...

The three-headed dog appeared behind the two-headed dog and a keen shrill filled the air.


	6. Chapter 6

It took me a second to realize the scream came from me.

My hands gripped my face. I felt blood.

My nails sliced into my skin.

Present mixed with the past.

The three-headed dog looked at me. It backed off and then bolted towards me.

Something knocked me out of the way.

I laid on the cliff.

Was it the cliff on the ocean or in the cave?

I couldn't tell.

Both flashed back and forth before me.

I looked back at the dog.

My parents' backs were to me.

Tears formed. They turned to me.

Why were your eyes so full of love, yet now lifeless?

Why were you smiling at me?

"It's gonna be alright." Someone else spoke.

I only saw both my parents patted my head in comfort.

No!

It wasn't going to be alright!

I knew what happened next!

Stop!

Why must I be tortured to see it happen again and again?

Slam.

"Noooooo! Mommy! Daddy!" I screamed out as a strong arm pushed me off the cliff.

I saw the beast ripping into them.

My parents became ribbons of blood and flesh and-

"Shadow Clone Spell!" Smoke covered the cliff top.

An object darted through it.

I gasped with it grabbed me and we splashed into the water.

But… My hearing didn't dull or the water covered us?

"Geez! Way to time a panic attack, Raphtalia," I looked up and was shocked to see Daddy there. His orange locks sticking to his forehead. He held me on his shoulders with his only arm. "Get on my back. You-Eeeer... We gained quite a bit of weight last few weeks." I raised an eyebrow at that correction but looked down.

"Eeeeeh?!" I gasped out.

I even rubbed my eyes.

It couldn't be.

No. It wasn't possible.

Yet... Daddy stood on water!

The water rippled under his feet. It was like he was a leaf in a puddle.

"Come on. I can't hold this forever." He grunted and I snapped back to reality.

I saw the dog looked at us from the top of the waterfall. It let out a snort before running off.

"He'll be back. He's likely looking for a way to get down here." Daddy sighed out.

I shifted to climb up onto his back and he grabbed my legs. "Now I am glad I worked on control with water-walking. Damn life saver now."

"Water-walking?... You mean this is a ninja spell?!" No wonder people call the heroes saints at times!

Daddy taught me his world's spells. So far, I could only do one… But I never known ninja spells could do this!

Wait… Was… Daddy from another world? Wasn't he here beforehand?

"More a cross of a training exercise and useful chakra manipulation technique." I just gave him a blank look at the back of his head. "All I am doing is putting constant chakra to my feet... And I just made that sound much simpler than it is."

"Why haven't you taught me?" I asked a bit peeved. Daddy was actually an okay teacher.

Sure, when he got into something, he would often go on and on... However, he always explained things in simple ways I understood.

So, why he held out on me?

"You haven't gotten the academy three down." He answered, "I wondered why they didn't teach us tree walking and water walking back at the academy. Then I realized academy students just don't get the reserves for it."

We reached the shore of the cave lake and he put me down. "So, it's more I'm not ready?"

"Yeah. Even with finding out that lovely detail on chakra, it's best not to hit your tanks on empty too much. Chakra exhaustion isn't fun... And I rather not see what magic power exhaustion is like." Daddy looked at where we were. "However... Back there... It's related to your night terrors, isn't it? You're village?"

I looked down in shame. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I, um..." I bit my lip. "I know I have to fight but... My mind went blank and... And..." The blood of the past came boiling up.

"Your parents died in the Wave, didn't they?"

"Of course you know!" I looked at him in shock for forgetting. "How… did you survive, Daddy?"

I saw him torn apart… Did the Shield bring him back to life?

Maybe he's lost arm was due to the damage by the three-headed dog?

I remembered it injured his arm badly.

He… He probably wouldn't be happy to know what happened to our village… I… We all tried to rebuild…

Only to be destroyed by knights… and enslaved those they didn't kill for pleasure.

The village I failed to protect. A promise to my parents and everyone I failed.

A promise I failed to Daddy.

"Dammit!" I flinched. The wall crumbled under Daddy's punch. His teeth ground in anger. "I should have realized it… Then again, I've never been exactly normal enough to tell fear or trauma in people." A hollow laugh left his throat. "I'm sorry, Raphtalia. I've put you through-"

"N-No!" I got to my feet and hugged Daddy. "S-Sure… It's scary… But… But I don't want you to hate me." I whimpered out. "I-I've lost our whole village to the wave… and the knights… But… But… I want to fight with Daddy! I want to fight to stop others from ending up like me!"

Was it a lie or a promise?

I don't know.

But, I sure wanted to believe in my own words.

"I-I don't want to lose you again, Daddy!"

"Daddy?" Daddy asked before his eyes became hard. "Then go back to the village," My stomach turned with horror.

"Don't worry. It's a lot weaker compared to Kaguya. The only difference it has a whole lot more experience with fighting than her." Daddy sighed while ruffling my hair. "I can take it alone considering the location is in my favor. I just don't want you to get hurt with me going all out."

"Going… all out?" I asked before finding Daddy glowing completely in yellow. Markings of black appearing through his armor and matched the black stick in his hand.

"Yes." Daddy shifted his weight and focused on the darkness. "Let's just hope the Shield was right on my status being carried over with my so-called level being reset."

"Reset?!" I shouted before my tail bristled.

His level… Was his level brought back down to one?

Was… Was that why I couldn't find him?

He was taken prisoner and his level reset as punishment!

"Gaaaaar!"

"Aaaaie!" I yelped. The dog ran towards us from one of the tunnels.

Snap!

"Yelp!" The dog cried out when Dad slammed its gut with his stick. The dog collapsed onto its stomach and rolled around in agony.

"It is not what attacked your family." Daddy said calmly as he held out his hand. A ball of blue wind appeared in it. "I want you to run. Head for the exit."

"What?!" I could finally see it.

There was a slight tremble in his form.

Daddy… Was Daddy just as scared as me?

He… He didn't seem that way back fighting the three-headed dog.

"Go! I order you to!"

"Agh!" I grab my shirt as the curse begun to burn. I've almost forgotten what it felt like on my chest.

"Rasengan!" Daddy shouted and slammed the sphere into the wall. "Wha?"

"Roaf!"

"Ouch!" Daddy yelped with his arm getting bit. He has thrown the two-headed dog off with a punch of his shield. Blood mixed into the yellow to make orange. "Heh. So you got speed and attack. This is gonna be hard, but still doable."

The dog snarled at him, but Daddy only grinned. "Bring it on, dog breathe! No one harms my friends!"

"Gaaaaagh!" The dog jumped up and landed on Daddy's shield.

My bones shivered at hearing a horrible crack sound as Daddy landed on his back.

"Dammit!" Daddy howled out when one of the heads bit his shoulder. "Run! I'll hold it off!"

My eyes widen as blood splattered on the ground. The nails of the dog cutting apart Daddy's armor like paper.

Things... Were repeating.

If they continued as it was.

Daddy would die.

Daddy would die again.

"Get off!" Daddy kicked off the dog. He got up, but was limping."Come on, dog breathe! I can take whatever you give me." The stream came from where Daddy's shoulder pad had been broken and other parts. "I won't let you destroy Raphtalia's life again!"

Healing?

Right, Daddy was a healer!

He used light magic… Right?

If he exhausted the dog, then he could win the fight this time!

"Wait... Again?" I whimpered out.

Daddy went in circles. He blocked the dog's attacks and returning heavy blows back at the monster. Both of them becoming quite bloody and bruised.

Yet… I remembered my words.

If things kept going...

Another Wave would hit.

Another village would become like my village.

A family would go through what my family been through.

... A child would go through the same things as me.

Again.

Would it keep repeating over and over?

This despair and destruction?

Was that what was to come with these waves of destruction?

A constant cycle of blood, carnage, and insanity?

"Shiiiit!" Daddy hissed as the dog's nails slicing through his leg like it was butter. Blood coming out of it along with the sound of popping. "Damn, bas-"

"No!" I screamed. My sword was drawn and I sliced at the dog.

"Yip!" It jumped back to where it only got a cut on the shoulder.

"I'm tired of running away!" I grabbed my sword and narrowed my eyes at the beast. "I'm tired of being a coward. The wave took everything from me. I know I can't get it back... But I want to fight and destroy my fears to save others! Just like you, Daddy!"

I rushed at the dog.

It was scary and clearly dangerous.

And I could not care.

I hated being a coward.

I used to be so strong.

I would smile like Daddy when I helped the villagers rebuild. Smiled while being tortured to not give my captors any joy. I smiled as I tried to escape with Rifana.

I kept that mask of happiness up till Rifana died.

It crumbled away with her.

Only, it wasn't a mask.

My happiness wasn't completely fake and it didn't all crumble away.

I found my happiness again with Daddy.

I'll be damned if I let another kid go through what I had. All because I was too scared to face myself and my fears!

"No! Stop!" Daddy screamed, but I ignored him. I stabbed the dog and took its attention. I had to give time for Daddy to heal!

"Hoooooowl!" It lashed out and I began to hear the sound of pops and hiss from afar. I focused on my enemy and stabbed the dog again with my sword.

I won't stop stabbing it till it's dead.

I will kill my nightmare and get over my pitiful self!

"Grrrrraaaaar!"

"Ack!" I gasped as I was thrown back.

I felt it.

Something heavy.

"A beast ball?!" With hearing that, all I saw was a black orb forming from bits of reddish and whitish little balls gathering into it.

The bloody dog's eyes aimed primarily right at me.

I dropped my sword.

My hands came together as fast as possible.

Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake!

"Agh!" I gasped and landing hard on the ground.

"No, you don't!" A roar filled the air and a moment of silence filled the cave before a loud boom knocked out my hearing.

I was forced to cover my head to protect myself from the gust. The ringing in my ears made it impossible for me to hear the rocks falling and such. I coughed with smoke and dust flying everywhere.

I covered my mouth with Daddy's orange mantle. He gave it to me before leaving town with expecting dust here.

Did… Mommy give Daddy this mantle? It smelt… different.

I slowly opened my eyes and was blinded.

"What in…"

The cave's roof was gone. Sunlight flowed through and parts of rock crumbled.

"How… How did…" I could barely hear my own words as I shifted onto my rear end… And looked at me. There was melted rock and some burned with flames…

I screamed and trashed away from the burning stone. My legs were on fire… And I fell back into the water.

"Agh," I growled but held my myself on the shore. My ears could slowly hear the hisses of the flaming skin going out.

The searing… white hot….

How could something hurt so much?

Was… Was Daddy in such pain all the time?

"D-Daddy?" I cried out and scanned the area. My vision seemed dim compared to before.

I froze.

My whole body felt like it was hit by ice water. The air had become so thick, I found myself confusing it for the water my legs remained in.

Even the dog unable to move from its spot as it let out a whimper.

"I'm gonnaaaaa kiiiiiiiiilllllll yooooooou!!!"

I tried to look at Daddy, but he was gone. I only heard a crack and looked back at the dog. A crater formed where the dog had been. It had jumped to the side, avoiding... Avoiding…

It.

That was what I could only think of.

A mass of pure dirty orange with wrath filled red eyes. Tails wicked around while pieces of metal melted off its body or even burn with hot flames of blue, green, and gold.

A pure white skeleton towered over the small mass of pure hatred.

Stream rolled of it as it growled at the dog. It forms shifting and changing…

"Oh... Oh, no."

Nine.

There were nine tails.

That... Was Daddy?

The dog jumped when Daddy launched his skeletal claw at it. Daddy hit the wall and it crumbled into pieces from the sheer force. He then turned to face the dog again.

"He's... Gone Mad." Daddy would never fight like this. Sure, he was hot-headed... But this hatred.

This anger so thick that it seemed to come from him.

This wasn't Daddy.

It couldn't be.

"Daddy!" I screamed out. I crawled forward and tried to get before him.

Daddy… was never this scary.

Why was Daddy acting this way?

I pushed through the pain even as my vision got darker and everything spun.

"Stop it, Daddy! Calm down! You won't win with-"

I screamed at something ensnarled my hair. I was dragged up from the ground and looked up in horror.

One of the two heads of the dog had latched onto my ponytail.

"Ra… Raphtalia?" I blinked and saw the color of Daddy shift back to yellow and the black appeared again. I saw his eyes were now blue with odd pupils.

"Daddy!" I shouted as the other head when straight at him.

"Air Strike Shield!" A shield of pure energy appeared before Daddy and stopped the attack. "Dammit! I can't use my sage spells and shield skills at the same time!"

T-Tool? I reached for my sword.

"Huh?" I looked down to my hilt and felt the color in my face drain.

I dropped my sword!

"Grrrrragh!"

"Eeeeek!" I screamed as dragged me.

Was it using me as a shield against Daddy?

Was that why it hadn't bitten me yet?

When did a monster get this smart?!

"Raphtalia, catch!"

"Ow!" I caught what Dad threw at me by the blade.

A… work knife?

I quickly switched my grip and sliced back without looking.

I heard a yelp and collapsed onto the ground. I felt wetness on me and looked up.

I sliced right at its mouth and got its eye. The other head snarling at me as the impaled head thrashed with threads of red flying everywhere.

"Eeeek!" It charged at me and I shielded my face with my arms.

"Oh no, you don't!" Daddy shouted and I heard a loud clang and crunch. "Raphtalia, get your sword if your gonna fight!"

"D-Dad," Daddy stood before me, protecting me with his shield.

He was… normal again?

"You made a promise," Daddy said while gritting his teeth. "And Uzumaki don't break promises! You got that!"

"A-A promise?" I asked before I saw him smile at me. "Right!"

I promised to be his sword. To fight by Daddy's side no matter what!

"Now, let's kick this dogs butt!" Daddy said while repelling the dog and then slamming his hand at… his…

"Gra!" Daddy growled as blood splattered on the ground and ripping filled the air. "Get the sword!"

"Yes!" I forced myself to focus on the sword. It escaped but was warped due to either the heat or slamming where it landed near us. I grabbed it. and then I grabbed onto Daddy's leg. I used him to climb onto the dog's neck and get to it's back.

"Yip!" It yipped and howled as I stabbed it over and over in the back. I used what was left of my legs to keep on its neck. I kept stabbing till it bucked back and hit my blade.

Snap!

My sword was in two pieces. I slammed the ground hard. My arm twisted in the wrong way as the beast turned its sights on me.

"Air Strike Shield!" Another shield appeared before me and stopped the dog's jaws in its tracks. "Raphtalia, together now!"

"Right!" I grabbed the pieces of my blade and gripped them, hard. "Hiyaaah!"

"Rasgen-" Crack," Dammmmmnit!" I threw the blade pieces at the head I slashed and they went straight through the forehead. The other head jolted forward from where Daddy's palm hit into it and a loud pop echoed in the cave.

All three of us collapsed into a heap. I touched the dog's throat…

Not a single breathe

A sound alerted me that the dog was dead. I have known that with looking at the message that appeared in the corner of my eye.

Naruto EXP 430

Raphtalia EXP 430

The level up ping even came with the hefty amount of experience.

"Wait... This is the first time... Oh..." We did the finishing blow together. Which, considering the dog had two heads seemed fair.

"That… was a crappy fight." Daddy groaned as he rolled off the dead beast.

Steam rolled off his body that glowed oranged where he was hurt. "Seems even with the legendary Uzumaki stamina fueling my defenses and my past strength, I still can get hurt in this world."

"Of course you can!" I screamed at my Daddy. "Having your level reset is almost as bad as a punishment for getting put to death or slavery!"

"Wait… People can do that here?" I stared at Daddy.

Of course! How else was your level reset?

"From that look… My level was put as one when I was summoned here even though the Shield said it should have been around two hundred or something." Daddy held up two fingers to prove his point. "I defeated a technical goddess after all with the help of my teammates."

"T-Two hundred?!" I just gaped at him.

Was Daddy…

Was Daddy really that strong?

"Yeah… And it's quite a shift to have Six Realm Sage Mode so weak… Broke my ankles again because of that damn mode." Dad laughed as all I could do was smack my face.

He was trembling due to lack of balance. Not fear!

"Still… Proves I was right on us being damn lucky to seal Kaguya and Zetsu away." Dad chuckled, "Worse… I almost lost you there."

"Daddy… I-I'm-" Everything spun and I couldn't keep my eyes open.

Yet, I wasn't in pain anymore. I barely felt anything when I fell onto my side.

Why… Why was I trembling? And it was hard to catch my breath.

"Raphtalia!'' Daddy shouted, but it seemed so far away. "Stay with me… Come on… Damn, come on! I can reform an eye, but not legs? I refuse to believe this!"

"Good…" I smiled, "Don't… ever give… up…" I whimpered before finding myself falling into darkness.

Was… Was… I dying and gonna see Mommy in heaven?

"Jeez, Raphtalia! Don't sleep in a place like this," I opened my eyes and was shocked to see Rifuna. Her ears were flat with frustration. "Weren't you listening? Who do you like?"

"Huh?" I sat up and looked around in confusion.

I was in a field as the boys played in the distance and all us girls relaxed under a tree.

How… was I back here?

"Was it all a dream?" I wondered aloud.

"What a dream? You're gonna claim you want someone like your Dad?" Rifuna chuckled at me.

"No serious! My Dad was the Shield Hero!" I chimed out, "It was really scary… And everyone… Everyone…" Tears went down my cheeks.

"Whoa, Raphtalia, what's wrong?" Keil ran up with the other boys.

"She had a bad dream… Maybe we should help her…" Rifuna said before I heard that sicking sound of a ping throughout. My eyes shot to the sky and I screamed in horror as the powerful wind hit.

"T-The wave!" I shouted as we all looked up and saw the deep red crack.

"What should we do-Raphtalia!"

"We have to go to the village, now!"

I rushed back to the village.

If… If this wasn't a dream.

"Raphtalia!"

"Daddy!" There was Daddy. He was in the neighboring town earlier. I rushed right to him.

"Are you ok-"

"We need to get everyone out of the village!" I screamed, "M-Monsters! They are coming from the crack!"

"What?" Daddy looked at me wide-eyed. "Thank you. Good girl." Daddy rubbed my head before talking to the other adults.

"Everyone, listen up. I've gone to the lord of these lands and it seems my daughter just confirmed those cracks have monsters swarming out of them."

"Does that mean we have to fight-"

"No!" I jumped in. "We can't win! We need to run from the village now before they come and pin us to the ocean."

Just like before.

The terrifying howl came and I froze.

"H-Hey! Were in trouble! The town is already being overtaken!" An old man shouted as he ran into the inn with a pale face.

"How could they-"

"The Lord has commanded us to evacuate as quickly as possible! He has already called for support from the castle!"

"They won't come in time!" I answered.

Instead, they would destroy every-

"The boats!" All the adults looked at me. "If we evacuate everyone to the remaining boats we should make it!"

"But there is a storm…"

"Sadeena is also away."

"If you don't hurry, everything-"

Before I knew it, I stood in flaming ruins. Skeletal monsters and such attacked everything.

"I command the very root of power! Light! Slay the beast before me! First Holy!" Daddy shouted and a ball of magic light shot from his hand and stopped a monster.

Mommy was there, too. She used her hatchet to cut down monsters.

"Everyone please calm down and listen to me!" Daddy shouted at the panicking villagers. "We need to evacuate from here. While our tribe commands great power, we have no hope standing our ground."

Everyone was rushing to the harbor… And…

"No…" The three-headed dog. Just as before, it dodged all the attacks and then father…

"Eh?" We were on the cliff. Down below people were being dragged by the currents in red seas. Before me Mommy was… was… on the ground and… and lifeless and…

"Daddy?" Daddy was in armor and holding his shield before him.

That… That wasn't right…

Before… Before he wore his normal clothes and held his broken arm.

"Raphtalia…" Daddy looked at me and smiled… His hair and eyes kept bouncing back and forth in color as the three-headed beast pounced. "Be a good girl…"

He was torn to shreds by the three-headed dog after he pushed me off the edge.

"Aiiiiieeee!" I screamed and thrashed as I fell… And my back slammed into the wood.

"What in the?" My eyes darted around and then I saw them.

Daddy's potted plants.

"Dear, are you alright?" A hand grabbed me, but I was frozen.

I… I was back in the inn…

But… But where was Daddy?

There was only one bed in our room as I couldn't sleep alone…

And Daddy wasn't in bed.

"It's okay. Just take deep breathes and calm down." It was a woman's voice, but I couldn't calm down.

"W-Where's Daddy?" I was ready to cry.

Was… he Daddy… Or Master?

Was this my village… Or Riyute?

I was so confused.

Why… Why couldn't I keep things straight?

"You mean the Shield Hero?" I finally looked at the woman and recognized her as the housekeeper for the inn. "He's in a room downstairs. He needed treatment, so-Wait!"

I rushed out of the room without a moment to waste.

Daddy was hurt. It was all my fault.

If I had listened… Maybe… Maybe…

"What the heck was in that mine?"

"More like what is the Shield Hero. He came out of it pretty well considering the damage."

"True… But-" I rushed through the crowd of adults around a door and found it to be a small inn room. "Huh? Wait, aren't you-"

"Daddy!" I latched onto the form on the bed.

Daddy certainly looked old now to what I called him sometimes… But, only due to malnourishment. I saw the same wrinkled and dry skin even on myself before sometimes. Only Daddy's was to the bone. It looked like he had no fat at all.

Though… his hair faded a bit. Plants did the same when malnourished, so I guessed that was one plant like thing to prove he was a tree.

He was asleep and looked peaceful.

Just the sight Daddy was alright made my heart calm a little.

"He's gonna be alright." I looked up and saw a plump lady in robes and Gramps there. "Though, I've never seen such a case of magic exhaustion like this. His whole body burnt through his stored fat."

"Indeed. Glad to see you are alright, kid," Gramps sighed while putting his hand on the Master's forehead. "His fever broke, so he is recovering. You know where all his medicines are?" I nodded to Gramps and he nodded back with a somber sigh. "He will need to drink nourishing beverages and soups till his body can recoup. However, just what did you two fight? I don't think a simple battle caused these injuries."

"A… A dog monster," I stuttered and gripped the old shirt I was wearing. "D-Daddy thought it was from the first wave."

"Then, it makes sense." The plump lady sighed, "Though, seeing it first hand… Just what are the waves."

"More, what can we do to speed up his recovery?" Oh, the governor was there as well. "If one monster from the waves did all that… What are we to do if even one of the heroes is out of action?"

"Sadly, only time can fix this." Gramps ruffled my hair, "This young lady should know what to do. Just help her with cooking for the kid… Oh, make sure to avoid any fruit with strong acids."

"Acids?" One of the adults asked.

"The Shield Hero isn't human," Gramps pointed at the Master's ear.

"He wasn't lying!" I gasped.

A tiny branch was growing out like a curled horn. It was just above the ear and almost hidden… If not for the bluish-green glow of the small buds on it.

"He's a plant. Mix any strong fruit acid with a protein and salt makes a herbicide. He already discovered the hard way when the royal cooks made various dishes." Gramps chuckled at the shock looks he got. "He's kinda scarred from that, but I rather he not take chances with it hindering his recovery."

Ah, if Daddy was a plant, was I one too?

"Okay." Oh, the inn owner chimed out. "I'll cook up some broths to use. What is your payment for your services?"

"Nothing. This kid is my protege, so I rushed over to hearing something happened to him." Gramps snorted, "Just tell him to come see me after he recovers enough to travel."

"Oh, same here!" The plump lady chimed and grabbed my hands. "I'm the owner of a magic shop. To think the Shield Hero is such a mighty magician… I wish to speak to him again at my shop about what he must have used again that monster!"

"He's a sage," I shrunk back at the cheerful woman's bubbliness. "It was probably a sage spell." Though… Was what all that happened real?

I seemed fine. My body only ached a bit… Especially around my legs.

"A sage!"

"So, that's why there was so much damage."

"To think… Amazing. And it explains his age."

"Yeah, was a bit scared seeing the Shield Hero was elderly."

He was only seventeen… And he sure didn't look elderly even with his lovely condition.

Actually… I pinched his cheek.

Grossssss! Daddy was pretty dang dehydrated with his skin sticking together and slowly reforming. No wonder he ended up all wrinkly!

He needed fluids… But, did he have an IV in his scrolls? He showed me what to do… Yet, I never practiced outside on myself.

Something about the nurses taught him to try and get over his fear of needles?

"I'll check in a bit." So far, Daddy was breathing and fine. There was no need to rush getting fluids in him just yet.

"N-No way…" I felt everyone's eyes focused on me.

"How… How is that-"

"He's no sage… He's a saint!"

"Eh?" I cocked my head before seeing Gramp's eyes wide and looking down past my waist.

I followed his gaze…

And I almost collapsed to my knees.

One of my legs were a different skin color. The Daddy's skin color to be exact, yet it was definitely my leg. The other…

Well, I saw why everyone was in awe.

I stood thanks to a jet black mass had taken shape of my other leg. As if my left leg wasn't missing below the knee at all. The same darkness of Daddy's staffs.

I found everything spun again to darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

The first day, Daddy slept.

I stuck around his room and took care of him… When would he wake up and be himself again?

The next day, I was forced to accept my… disability.

It was hard to describe considering it was almost like I had a phantom limb to go with the pain I felt where my leg should be. However, one of the old miners came by and gifted me a peg leg his son outgrew.

"You need it to walk," the man said. The darkness only worked sometimes to keep me standing. Most times it would falter and even go through the floor.

That and only I saw the darkness. To everyone else, they just saw a stump of what was once my leg.

Still, it seemed people losing limbs wasn't all that uncommon in the countryside like Riyute, especially with being a mining town not long ago.

With the peg, walking became less stressful… But it drove me up the wall.

I used to be so silent, but now the clack just made me uneasy.

Especially since Daddy needed a lot of rest. The times he woke up, he barely was even there. It took a lot just to get him to drink his medicine and soup before he passed out.

"Raphtalia?" He would ask and seemingly stared pass me before he seemed back out of it. His eyes even turn a painfully familiar reddish brown like mine at times.

The third day… Reality hit me.

I screamed and Daddy woke up. I dropped the tray and he held onto me.

"Raphtalia! What's wrong?" Daddy barked out before his eyes followed mine to the window. "No… No way."

We both saw the sky was purple with hair line cracks stretching out.

"The Wave? Here?" Daddy spoke before he looked down at me. "Wait… Where are we?… Weren't I fighting with your mother against… How am I even alive?"

"Daddy?" I looked at him and my own eyes reflected back at me.

"No. We need to get out of here." He shook his head and picked me up. "There is no-"

"But you are the Shield Hero!" I shouted before I looked out the window again. "The sky isn't broken yet?" No monsters were spilling out or the sky broken like glass. It just was lightly purple with cracks.

"W-What?" Daddy asked with confusion. "How am I the…" He looked to his left arm and found his shield. "How?… How can I be the Shield Hero when…" His eyes turned to blue and Daddy blinked at me. "Huh? Raphtalia? When did I pick you up?"

"Just now with freaking out."

"Freaking… Out…. Oh, kunai." He stared out the window. "Is that… the Wave?"

"I… think so, but it's… not?" How could there be a Wave here with no monsters?

"Is everything alright?" The Innkeeper dashed into the room. "What are you doing out of bed? You are still injured!"

"Sorry… Wait, you don't see it."

"See what?" Daddy pointed out the window. "It maybe a lovely day, but you can't take your daughter outside! Back in bed!"

"Yes ma'am!" Daddy leapt back into the bed with me still in his arms….

Wait…

"Daddy! Your arm is healed!" I gasped in joy at the sight of the inky black that was Daddy's right arm… And left leg… "Daddy… You…"

"It's alright." Daddy rubbed his shoulder. "I rather lose a… Wait, how was I standing…. And holding you." Daddy touched his face with his right hand and his eyes widen.

"You healed both me and you," I chimed with a grin. "It's not as good as normal limbs… But I can still stand with the help of a peg leg."

"How…C… Chakra?" Daddy tried touching his right arm, only for his hand to go through. His eyes then glowed yellow and he stared at me. "What in the… Just…"

Our eyes widened at each other. Daddy's eyes were black instead of normal white. Heck even his pupils were a lighter hue of gold than black!

"Your eye… Could it-"

"What's-What are you doing?!" I screamed with seeing Daddy bit his thumb and licked the blood into his palm. "You don't need to lose anymore-"

Daddy flashed through various hand signs before slamming his palm on the floor. Smoke came from from his hand as he pulled it back.

"About time you summoned us again, Naruto-boy." I just stared at the… two monsters on the floor.

One was purple and the other one was greenish brown… With wrinkly skin and a weird shape…Kinda a balloon? Only with limbs and eyes that popped out?

"Yes… Oh, dear," The purple one gasped, "What happened, little Naruto?"

"Ran into a beast that was a weaker Kaguya." Daddy looked at his black hand. "It feels great to do jutsu with both hands again. Even if I somehow became a bit like Zetsu."

"Both…" The greenish monster's eyes widen… Or I think they did…

It was weird seeing popped out eyes with skin around them.

"Amazing," Both got closer to Daddy and looked over him. "I can sense a full chakra network… But, no flesh or bone?"

"Yeah, Pa." Daddy chuckled out weakly. "I pushed myself too hard… But, it seems I can restore a person's chakra network even if the limb doesn't grow back." I flinched as both monsters looked at me.

Traitor! Why were you pointing at me, Daddy!!!

"Oh, who is this little missy?" The purple one cooed like a grandmother.

"Ma, Pa, this is Raphtalia… My apprentice and… And my daughter." Daddy smiled at me. My cheeks warmed at his words. "Raphtalia, meet the two great sage toads, old sage Fukasaku and grandma Shima."

"Hey! Why does Ma get the better title?" The green sage toad huffed.

"Oh, just let him talk, Pa." The purple sage toad chuckled, "Little Naruto is just like that. If you fuss too much, we'll miss dinner… Wait, daughter?

"This is more important than dinner!" The green sage toad growled. His expression then turned to panic, "Wait, daughter?! It's only-"

"I took her in. Orphaned by the very thing I will be fighting." Understanding crossed both of the sages' faces. "I plan to teach her sage arts and hope you can help me once the time comes."

"Wait… You're… both sages?" I asked… Since the purple one was Ma… That was Sin-ma? and the other one was Fu… Fuka? Sake?

… I'm sticking to Ma and Pa. Why was the heroes' tongue to complex?

I could see why Daddy spoke Melromarc more than his tongue.

"Why yes," Pa chimed out. "I'm the one who taught both Naruto-boy and his mentor Jiraiya-boy in the art of the sage."

"Sorry for not summoning ya two earlier or got someone else to send a message." Daddy managed to get up and tested his…

"Old Man!" I caught him before he fell over.

"Not really reliable…" I nodded as I helped him back into the bed. "Though, at least a wood leg would help me like Raphtalia, so not too bad. Hey, what's the status on my arm?"

"Arm?" I cocked my head.

"Yeah. Grandma Tsunade was making me a new right arm." My expression went flat. "I mean, sure, I can handle fighting with one hand… But, I really need both with how tough these waves look they are gonna be. Ah…. I best use your hair clippings to send what is needed to get you a leg. I probably need to do the same if they-"

"You… Your world can restore limbs?" I trembled.

"Yeah. In a way."

"Aaagh!" I ruffled my hair…

Oh? I cut it?

Right… I must of slashed it when I attacked the dog's head.

Still…

"You mean this whole time you been never bothered by your arm was due to you knew you were getting a new one!"

"Well, yeah. It helped," Daddy then shrugged, "But life also happens. If I kept whallowing around because of my problems, I wouldn't get anything done." I smacked my forehead and only shook my head in response.

"Naruto-boy has always been a bit simple," Pa let out a sigh. "Like believing his arm will be done soon. It won't be for a year or so."

"W-What?" Daddy asked while his face frozed with a goofy grin.

"Lady Tsunade informed us it should take a year or so to regrow the arm. Same if we tell her about your leg and get this girl's genetics to her for one." Ma put her hand on her face. "Do you think something so complex could be done quickly?"

"I-I regrew a person's eye," He mentioned. "That's complex, right?"

"Yes, but it's also small." Pa added in, "And since it was Kakashi-boy, his socket was used to lots of chakra, so it made it easier. Same with others… Let me guess… You think you could regrow limbs, huh?" Pa clicked his tongue while looking at my healed leg.

"Y-Yeah… So…"

"There are limits to healing with chakra." Pa nodded, "Mostly since that healing involves actually cloning cells to heal. You used chakra as a substitue some of the cells… But it's not almighty."

"Now someone tells me." Daddy flopped onto the bed. "What am I gonna do? I can't fight on one leg… I mean, I had a hard enough time beating Kaguya with all my limbs…. With help to boot…"

"Well, you could ask those Sand ninja to make you some puppet limbs." Pa snorted, "I believe one such puppetuer was offering ya such."

"Kankuro's ideas sounded awesome… But, I suck at chakra control, remember?"

"Right, right." Pa grumbled, "You can't make a chakra string to save your life. However, I believe they made limbs for those who can't."

"That sounds like the old man."

"Old Man?" Both sage toads looked at Daddy, "Boy, have you not been eating right?"

"I used up almost all my chakra to save Raphtalia… She lost both her legs due to my errors."

"No, I should have-"

"Raph," I blinked. Did… Daddy shortened my name? "I overestimated my abilities and that in itself should never happened. The Shield had warned me and I took it for granted." Daddy glanced out the window. "And now time is short… Those cracks must be a sign of the coming Wave."

"True…" That must be what those cracks were.

A sign of where the next Wave will hit.

"Well, it happens to the best of us." Ma sighed, "Though, to think you managed to graph your own limb to…"

"I used my part of my stump, tails, and leg just for materials. I didn't realize my leg was gone till after I done it." Daddy blushed, "Glad Teacher Kakashi and the others didn't loose anything outside inners and eyes. The amount of failures just to…" Daddy turned slightly green and gulped hard.

"Gross, Old Man." What did Daddy do back in that cave? Was healing really that bad?

"It's true!" Daddy then turned a bit meek. "Though, it is all a blur now. Adrenaline can be frightening."

"Oh, Gramps wants to see you." I put my hands on my hips. "How are you gonna get to Castle Town now? He came all this way to treat you, too."

"Really?" Daddy looked at me before flopping his head back down. "Probably wanna scold me… Jeez… Pa, ya don't mind if I summon a riding toad?"

"No problem. Though we would like a report scroll from you." Pa answered, "Mainly due to when we try to tell them, they can't understand us."

"Ok… I got… What?" Daddy stared at the sage toads before they heard a thud. The Innkeeper looked at us all with a gapped mouth and daze.

Guess this was over her head. Daddy done similar things for me to do the same thing before.

"Don't worry. We managed to get the message you are alright and it's not your fault to them… But, it seems something is causing a language barrier between the toads and humans when we try to go into detail." Ma waved her hand at Daddy to calm him down.

"Agh… So even if I ask for-Oh, right! The report!" Daddy shot up, "Raph, get me a scroll."

"Right!" I ran out of the room and quickly returned with a scroll and his ink set. The other innkeepers and a few others looked into the room with curiousity. "Here you go." He took the tray and laid the scroll out on it.

"If I ask for help through writing, then it shouldn't be a problem. All I want is some supplies since I can't ask for back-up." Daddy chimed while dipping his brush and began to write. "Konoha needs everyone there to rebuild."

"True. And you have us toads to assist you." Pa said with a smile. "However, Raphtalia-girl, since you are Naruto-boy's apprentice and child… Would you like to sign the toad contract?"

"In my world, you can summon beings like toads," Daddy said as he wrote. "Though, unlike in my case… You have to have a contract with the summoning and it's more mutual than a hero summoning."

"But… what are toads?" I gave a cautious look at both sage toads. "They… look like monsters, but talk like a normal beastman."

"We are neither." Pa let out a tired sigh. "Instead, we toads are a species in Naruto-boy's world. Much like you aren't human, but still intelligent."

"Oh, so… Like Demi-humans and Beastmen, but not."

"Right." Well, guess there were a lot more beings other worlds. Made sense.

"But… You guys are like allies?"

"Yes." Pa said before Daddy frantically was writing, "Hm? Naruto-boy, you don't need to rush. We got plenty of time to take the report."

"Old Man?" I looked over at his writing and blinked, "Did your… handwriting improved?"

"Yes… But, that's the problem," Daddy whimpered out. Why was he making suched a horrified expression?

His letter had all the information needed like weapon supplies and even raw materials. As well as telling basically all that had happened.

"Huh? What matter of writing is this?" Ma and Pa jumped up on the bed and looked over Daddy's handiwork. "Are you doing code just in case?"

"No… I-It's Melromarc." Daddy laughed weakly as he began to write random things. "W-Why am I writing in Melromarc when I need… I need…" He tried to move his mouth, but it kept…

Well, his expression was similar to that time Kiel tried some brine for meat.

"D-Daddy… Got it," Grandpa out…And a red claw replace Daddy's right arm. "So, it reacts to my chakra. Good." Gramps switched the brush to his right and began to write.

"Well, it's been decades since I see writing like that." Pa said in awe.

"Tch, toad, do you wish for me to maw on your bones?" Grandpa scowled at the sage toads.

"I'm just impressed your handwriting is quite pretty," Ma added. "Why would anyone think you were a beast with such a scholarly skill?"

"Because humans are narrow-minded apes," Grandpa grinned with pride… Or was he trying to scare the people at the doorway. The results were leaning to the latter. "However, at least someone appreciates my handwriting."

"But, I can't read it," I pouted. Sure, the characters were pretty and such… but they seemed more confusing than Daddy's.

"That's due to the Kyuubi lived over a thousand years. Language has evolved quite a lot in just the time Pa and I been around," Ma laughed.

"So… This will work?" Daddy asked and the claw disappeared and replaced with inky black.

"Yes. Konoha is well know for persevering historical scrolls and should have some scholars to translate into the modern tongues." Pa then frowned, "But, if the Kyuubi could write…"

"No," Huh? When did Daddy get the scroll in his hand? It trembled as his stared at its contents. "No, no, no!"

"Old Man!" I shouted in shock as scrolls flying through the door. All of which Daddy grabbed or floated around him.

"Naruto-boy, calm down," Pa snorted out as Daddy opened the scrolls and his whole body shook.

"I… I can't understand any of it." Daddy whimpered while his hand gripped the paper roughly. "I can't read or speak my native tongue anymore."

The ride to Castle Town was nowhere near quiet as I would have liked. I fought hard to stay focused and not heave.

All the while many villagers from Riyute marveled at the cart we all rode in. It was huge, easily fitting most of the refugees.

The toad pulling the cart was just as big and easily hopped along the road like we were nothing.

"Where are we going to go?"

"Don't worry. I know an innkeeper here. He might let us stay till the Wave passes."

"But our home…"

"I will be going back and assist those that stayed." Daddy spoke out and gave a reassuring smile. "At least this way, all us on the battlefield can fight to our fullest to protect the livestock and your village."

"But to think the heroes can predict the Waves," the wife of the Governor let out a sigh. " You done so much for us even at the costs you took on. How can we ever repay you?"

"It doesn't matter," Daddy said as he looked at his hands. "The fight in the cave proved to me the threat to this world. The fact I can get people out of harm's way is my payment."

"Sorry for the motion sickness." Ma rubbed my back to try and ease my misery. "It's hard to control the bumpiness with our kind."

"O-Okay," I moaned as we reached the gates. "Just… let me walk…"

My stomach would feel a lot better if I ran beside the cart… But, the fact we managed to get to the castle in under an hour…

Yep. Toads are amazing.

I am so glad I signed the contract before we left Riyute.

"D-Daddy?" I frowned when I saw Daddy got out of the cart. He used a crutch the governor gotten him to move towards the knights standing before us… And clearly ready for a fight…

Everything was moving… I couldn't even get up to stand and fight.

"What is your business?" One of the knights asked with narrowed eyes.

"What else?" Daddy held up his shield and shocked the knights. "I'm back for supplies and to meet with some people. Speficially to pay debts. However, I also brought people fleeing from the coming Wave."

"And the monster?" They pointed at the cart toad that was behind Daddy.

"Who ya calling a monster?" The toad was as big as a filofial and orange. He had a harness that connected to his cart and had weapons hidden in it.

"Chill it," Daddy hissed, "Please do not call summonings monsters. You're insulting your beloved heroes that way."

"Summonings?" The knights did put their weapons away, but were still on edge.

"I am a summoner. Well, my contract is with the toads of Mt. Moyotsu back in my world, so toad summoner should be a better way of saying it." Daddy scratched the back of his head. "Upside is there are many types of toads that can be useful out of combat like my friend here."

"Hmph, you better not be talking down us working toads." The cart toad croaked out. "We are proud of our breeds' specialities."

"I'm not… Just now very thankful for ya guys." Daddy let out a laugh. "So, can we go through? I don't think ya want to go through the paperwork explaining what my summoninings are. Same for the townfolk who are looking for shelter."

"Fine." The Knights moved… Before one swung out his leg and caught Daddy's crutch. "However, don't pretend your injuried, criminal."

"I'm not." Daddy snapped back as he managed to grab the crutch before it hit the ground. "You try walking on one leg?" He hoped over to the knight and looked him right in the eye. "Even with having great balance, it's bloody hard."

"Old Man," I jumped out and rushed over with the rusty sword on my hip. I swayed a little but stood next to Daddy with my hand on the hilt.

"Chill, Raph." Daddy sighed, "It's not worth getting in a fight with jerks like these. I mean, I don't mind ya taking it out on me, but seriously? Kicking a guy's crutch?"

"Huh?" Why did both men flinch at Daddy's words?

"I thought so. Be more careful guys. I know guard duty is boring, it's stuff like this that gets ya into trouble." Daddy tapped the man's shoulder before I felt a chill go down my spine. "I mean, I don't think you two rather get involved in an international scandal, do ya? Especially with your own citizens watching."

"Y-Yes, sir." Both went stiff in attention.

"Good." We began to move through the gate before Daddy stopped. "Oh, right. You." The knight who kicked him trembled, "Get your armor properly resized for your body. Your hip must be killing ya now with doing that."

Daddy simply hummed as he hopped along with the cart toad. I found myself being able to walk without swaying quite enjoyable.

"You've become quite knowledgeable of armor here, Naruto-boy." Pa hopped onto Daddy's shoulder. "Though, the design of the armors really doesn't help for movement."

"Only if you don't have them properly fitted." Daddy sighed while adjusting his mantle. "The armor here can be quite comfortable and more protective than ours back home… But, let's get these people taken care of and get to Gramps."

Thankfully, it didn't take long to get the villagers to where they could go out and find their lodging. I just hope it won't cost them too much to evacuate.

"Gramps," Daddy shouted as he opened the door to the medicine shop. "Ya wanted to see me?" We walked in… And no one was at the front desk. "Odd. He rarely leaves his shop open like-"

"In the back, boy," I followed Daddy and we found Gramps with Uncle and the plump magician. "Sorry. Had an emergency meeting."

"Meeting?" Daddy moved closer and I saw various books and materials on a table.

"Yes. These two came to me to help them on a project." Uncle sighed before doing a double take. "What the… What the heck happened to you, Shield Boy!"

"Run in with an armor munching dog."

"Old Man!"

"Ow!" I kicked him in the leg and glared at his sick sense of humor. "Jeez. Sorry. Just learned the scope of my abilities and it bit me hard. Ow!"

"Stop joking about it!" I growled with my tail bristled, "You lost your leg to save one of mine!"

"It's just how I go, Raph," Daddy chuckled weakly.

"So, you're the ones they were mentioning to," Uncle glared at the two other adults.

"Sorry… Just didn't want you to worry." Gramps said, "I rushed over there when they sent someone to help in his care. As well as I didn't want the Adventurers to learn of his condition since they visit you often."

"Though I feel hurt… I can see why," Uncle sighed.

"What's up with the Adventurers?" I asked while looking closer at what was on the table. It was various medicines to glowing crystals to even metals. Daddy picked up a crystal with his right hand.

"They are anxious without… You still have your right arm?" Gramps asked as all three looked in shock.

"Yeah. Seems I can regrow chakra networks, but not full limbs if too low on chakra and magic power." Daddy sighed before popping the crystal in his mouth. "Oh, tasty rock candy." Daddy hummed as the adults gapped at him.

"He… He ate a magic crystal." The plump magician said in awe.

"He is a magical plant." Gramps chuckled before he pulled down Daddy's mantle. "Hm? Wait for a second..."

"My body is a wreck, okay?" Daddy shifted away from being stared at. "It was bad enough I was recovering from the war."

"No no," Gramps picked up some more crystals. "Eat more of these."

"Really?" Daddy chimed, "Awesome! Thanks!"

"Do you know how much those cost?" The plump magician asked as Daddy popped a whole mouthful of crystals into his mouth.

"Yes, but watch." I stared at Daddy's face.

Daddy's face plumped out and the wrinkles went away. Sure, there was still some and he still looked older than a seventeen-year-old…

But, he sure looked a lot better than a few hours ago.

"Amazing?" The plump magician chimed out and got closer. "You can convert magic crystals straight into magic power! And restore yourself in the process? Simply splendid! You must be a magicial being of myth."

"N-Nah," Daddy whimpered while hopping back. "I-I just can eat chakra and magic power like my Daddy. We need it to live with being magic golems."

"Magic golems?!"

"I think she has found her newest obsession." Uncle sighed as the plump magician went round and round Daddy, studying every inch she could. "However, if you got your limbs, why are you using a crutch."

"Not the most reliable limbs." Daddy whined with trying to escape… For a large lady, this magician could move pretty quickly. "Chakra is energy and… Eh?"

"Well, aren't you a messy eater." I snickered as Daddy tried to get pieces of the crystals he ate off his right hand. They stuck like… "Wait, how are they sticking?" I mean, his hand was a phantom-like a limb.

"I… I don't know." Daddy frowned. "Is this like crystallized chakra or something? I feel better after eating it… Like I don't feel really sluggish and all…" Daddy then shot a glare at the crystals. "But this is annoying! It feels so wrong, like another skin or something.

"Another… skin?" All three adults asked before looking at each other.

"Those crystals are already broken and magic released!" The plump magician chimed out. "Do you realize how cheap…"

"Indeed. Add in it can just be a lining or such… All I have to do is make it work with already made or custom armors." Uncle added. "And if the kiddo can teach others to do what he can do…"

"The Church's deadlock on healing magic would be broken for those who can't afford to get their bodies restored." Gramps hummed happily. He was actually quite giddy compared to his somber self.

"Wait… Healing magic can restore missing limbs?" Daddy weakly laughed at the group.

"Yes, but you need very powerful healing magic to make it work." The plump magician sighed, "In fact, the only known ones in our country can only be used by religious trained priests and court magicians."

"Hence both charge a lot for such services," Uncle added with a huff. "And with how the Waves got healers being picked out left and right…"

"The price skyrockets," Daddy slumped over the table with his hands holding him up. Hm? I could see a faint outline of light around his dark limb. "Thanks for making my hopes go bye-bye… It will take a year for Granny Tsunade to make the arm she is working on for me."

"However, we might have just made a solution," Uncle grinned, "And you will be the first one to try it out."

"… Can you make Raphtalia a leg, first?" Daddy asked before I shook my head.

"No, you need an arm and leg, Old Man," I sighed at his shock. "I got at least a peg leg till they make one for me."

"But it is my fault it-"

"I can make ya both our first prototypes." Uncle laughed at us and our faces turned scarlet. "Actually, I'll make you a whole armor, kid… Custom as you are still a skinny stick of a man."

"Hey! I am a ninja. I don't need bulging muscles to be strong." Daddy hissed.

"Indeed. Many learned the hard way to not judge a book by its cover with facing ninja." Pa and Ma hopped onto the table. "Sorry for the delay. Had to unload to let the tadpole go."

"Sh- Sorry!" Daddy yelped and bowed. "I forgot about the summoning time."

"No problem. We just unloaded your stuff into the front room." Ma chuckled at Daddy's apology. "However, it is good to see Little Naruto has some allies here."

"T-Talking-"

"Toad." I finished. "They are toads." And amazingly not trees like Daddy. He had them check their status and learned it seemed toads avoided getting turned to trees like everyone else in his world.

"They are sages from my world and my teachers in the sage arts." Daddy added with a smile, "However, Gramps, can you check my head?"

"Your head?" Gramps asked.

"I've somehow lost my ability to speak and read my native tongue. I think it might be a head injury."

"Ah, let me," The plump magician chimed and pucked a crystal out of her sleeve. "Always keep a crystal for such things. Healing magic is not my best, so this is priceless."

"O-Okay," Daddy sat down in a chair Uncle offered him. "I-Is it gonna hurt?"

"Not at all." The plump magician chimed before whispering out a chant and holding the crystal ball before Daddy. It glowed and the magician frowned. "Odd… It's healed… But, you definitely suffered a head injury… I didn't notice it before."

"We weren't too focus on his head." Gramps smacked his forehead. "If I had known, I would have called in favors for a healer."

"Well… Is it bad?"

"No. Everything else is fine to the point I don't get how you got such an affliction." The plump magician pouted at her crystal.

"Nah. It happens." Daddy sighed, "Head injuries are actually pretty common and so is weird stuff like this… Though, losing your ability to speak usually is the beginning of something really wrong with the brain." I felt relief with seeing Daddy relaxed.

He had been quite stiff and anxious since we left Riyute.

The fact only Daddy and I could see the cracks in the sky only added to our anxiety. If the villagers hadn't taken our word for it… I was scared to think what would happen to all of them when the cracks opened up.

I gripped my sword stealth and shook the thoughts from my head.

I was gonna fight the waves and protect others from the fate my village went through.

"Well, the upside is you have plenty of time to relearn Japanese, Naruto-boy." Pa laughed at Daddy's shutter. "I mean, you won't be lucky once this is all said and done. You can probably only understand our thanks to that Shield assisting in translating."

"Wait, so you can speak our tongue due to the Shield?" I asked. Didn't Daddy already speak Melromarc, so don't the toads speak it, too?

"No, no. All us summoning animals have the summoning spell to give us a translation ability while summoned. If you were to step into our lands, even if reserved summoned, you wouldn't understand us unless you spoke toad or Japanese." Ma answered while picking up a bottle. "However, what odd plants and medicines. It's almost like what we animal summonings can make with toad oil and such."

"Probably due to here magic power is more prevalent and used instead of chakra." Daddy chuckled at the sage toads' shock. "You haven't noticed I've been relying only on nature energies instead of just chakra for spells?" Daddy stuck his nose up with pride.

"What in the…" Pa and Ma looked between the magician, Daddy, and me. "Amazing. So much natural energy… Yet, none of you are turning to stone?"

"I think in our world we are so out of touch from magic power than trying to use it and mixing it with the chakra does that." Daddy sighed, "I will be giving ya my notes since I can't read them now. You might be able to get further than I have in figuring it out." He pulled out his personal scroll and unsealed his research he put in there. "In a way, this might be proof for you two to show I am fine."

"Indeed… However," Pa looked at the plump magician, "May I ask for some basics into this so-called magic Naruto-boy speaks of?"

"Of course!" The plump magician chimed before her eyes widen. "Actually, Shield Hero… May I ask for a favor?"

"Yes. I mean, you are helping me get a new arm and leg."

"My nephew was born during the first wave." I flinched at the magician's words. "My family got out of the danger zone fast enough… But, he seemed to be inflected by an illness of sorts since his birth."

"Related to his magic power?" The plump magician nodded, "I don't know if I can help. Especially with the evacuation."

"Evacuation?"

"Yeah… I saw signs that Riyute will be where to Wave will hit." All three looked at Daddy with shock and horror. "I helped the non-combatants with coming here, but I will be returning to Riyute to assist the fighters as it seems near."

"Really!?" Gramps and the Plump Magician shouted in shock. "Crude. Did they…"

"I need to go to my place. My relatives are probably waiting for me." The Plump Magician sighed. "To think you might have saved my grandchildren already! I understand if you can't do anything about my nephew. I simply wish for you to do all you can." The plump magician smiled. "He isn't in danger of dying… But the doctors believe he will always be frail is nothing is done. Even the few Church members I asked to assist wouldn't do a thing." She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Then… Uncle, could we first settle on pricing and get Raph a new sword?" I sheepishly held up the broken remains of my sword.

"You two," Uncle's grin twitched before my ears went flat in horror. "What in the world are you two doing with my wares!!!" His voice echoed throughout the building… And through the ringing of my ears, I could have sworn I heard some small bird monsters flying off the roof.


End file.
